The Puzzler
by Shinylane1.2
Summary: Kate never expected a Castle kiss to be so... extraordinary. But then again, she never expected to see her mothers killer back for revenge, or Castle's side soaking with deep dark blood...
1. Fun Night

**Hey everyone! This is ShinyLane1.2. I just finished writing Two for the Road and my ideas sparked a while ago to write a story like this. I wrote most of this story before I started reading Castle fics, but some of the ideas seem similar, no copying is intended. This story is a rewrite of my other story Castle the Death of Me; I'm re-doing this because I don't feel I brought the story up as much as I could. Hope you enjoys; read, rate, review!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

It had been a fun night. Castle had taken Kate out for a drink, which led to three hours of intense and comical conversation. They'd managed to get to know each other better, without the stress of a case. They made their way to the exit, standing close- but not too close.

They had successfully resolved a case, the two of them. Some friend had killed his psychiatrist out of anger. It was a bloody case, leaving the two at pit stomach with distaste, but going out for a drink softened their mood.

"I had a good time, Castle." Kate admitted aloud, as they strolled out to the parking lot. They walked slowly, wishing the evening would never end. The lot was dark, with wet streets and a scent of rain. Although it was a pretty rough area for a date, Kate believed it to be very romantic. As they inhaled, the chill of autumn made them shiver.

"Me too," Castle smiled, beaming down on her. They continued to walk deep into the parking lot to get away from noise and commotion that horde the streets. They approached a rather secluded area where the trees provide a comforting protection, despite their utterly eerie aura. The dark willows seemed to shadow over them as though it stalked them.

"Well." She smiled, hiding her enjoyment- although it didn't work very well.

He bent down effortlessly and drew his mouth to hers, enduring an intricate kiss. For a second, Kate was too shocked to do anything, but she caught on almost instantly. She drove her lips deep into his, feeling his hot breath exhale on her cheek- emphasizing the passion. Castle could feel his conscious smile, he'd finally gotten through her. Castle had normally gone for woman because he could, but since she was particularly difficult, he'd wanted her even more. Kate was someone he really desired, he'd actually gotten to know her and didn't find her annoying like he did Meredeth.

The kissed lasted another moment of affinity before they released. Kate looked up at Castle with her _gorgeous eyes._

"I'm sorry," he apologized, afraid he'd stepped over the imaginary line. He looked away, and punished himself silently- worried he'd ruined the moment.

"Don't be." she was in a girlish giddy thought, "I just…" she didn't need to continue. They moved in closer to each other, repeating the kiss. Kate felt herself smile, and for once she didn't care about hiding her feelings from Castle. She didn't mind letting her guard down even if it was just this once. Castle maneuvered his hands deliciously up her neck, elegantly grasping her face in the palm of his hands. Kate moved her fingers up to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. She moved in another step, feeling the butterflies arouse in her stomach.

There was a sudden laugh from behind them as they jumped in shock. There out in front of them was a large, threatening looking man. Castle rolled his eyes impatiently, assuming it was a fan. There was a silent streak until the man spoke again. "Give me your wallet."

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but more is coming- LONGER chapters. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	2. When They Come For You

**Hey thanks for the reviews! This is a definite twist, and I hope you all like this chapter tons!**

Castle thought for a moment that the man was joking. Of course he was joking, fans did this sort of thing all the time. But as he stood as an opposite, the man had no humor in his face.

"What?" Castle asked, despite the fact that he'd heard exactly what the man had said.

"You heard me, dumbass. Give me your wallet."

Castle did nothing for a moment before smiling. "Excuse me sir, but we are having a private conversation here." The man reached to the inside of his jacket, revealing a fairly large gun pointing to the both of them. Castle's eyes glanced down, his face turned ghastly white as he noted the safety was off. Beckett regained her posture, and the cop she was inside surmounted the giggling girl.

"Woah." He said, surprised. "Okay, easy. Easy" Castle stalled for a moment, still perplexed. Kate inched forward, holding her hands out.

"Hold on there." She said softly. As she moved forward, the man's energy exploded.

"Stop right there!" he yelled. The man jumped into the dim light of the streetlamp, showing his entire face. To their surprised, dark black charcoal was smeared everywhere so that his identity would remain a mystery. Kate wished someone would hear him scream as it echoed in her ears.

"Alright. Just hold on a tick." Castled grasped her arm and tugged her back, he had to protect her, "It's okay, here I go." He slowly reached his hands to his pocket, showing the man that he didn't pose as a threat.

Kate stood on her toes, which was hard in heels, planning her jump on the man. She pictured Nikki Heat pouncing, with Rook standing not far behind her to reply with a witty remark. She shook the thought out of her head, as she needed to focus and instead she was predicting a future book.

Castle had nothing to defend them with, the only thing he could do would be to give the man his wallet. _Stay calm. _Castle looked over at Kate, showing his confusion, hoping she had a plan. He fumbled around in his left pocket for a moment, but soon discovered it was empty. He stopped a moment to look at the mans face, when memory struck him. He had seen this man before, more than once. Although the charcoal made it hard to place.

"Have we met?" he asked suddenly, trying to reach through the man. Regret slapped him as he realized that making conversation was just about the worst thing he could do while he was being robbed at gunpoint.

"Shut up or so help me I will shoot you AND the lady!" he screamed. Castle snapped his head back down, fearing to make eye contact with the man. At this point, he didn't give a damn about his wallet, but he was trembling afraid for Kate. If she got shot, it would be all his fault.

"Other pocket," he whispered, steadily removing his hand to the next pocket. The man was becoming agitated.

"Hurry it up!" he screamed, glancing around for witnesses. Kate attempted to spring without warning, waiting for the mans unexpected moment.

"Sorry." Castle whispered, feeling the hot sweat on his brow. "Got it." He pulled out his leather wallet, looking up at the man's immoral face. He was clearly a troubled man, but something about him was awkwardly familiar. "Here you go." He outstretched his arm and leaned forward so the robber could grab it. Kate saw her moment and leaped out.

"Hey!" the man yelled. Castle dropped the wallet and wrapped his arms around Beckett attempting to pull her back as she grasped the thief's hair. He knew she didn't have a chance against him.

"Stop!" Kate yelled, furious the Castle had interfered with her escape plan. An earsplitting crack filled the air as the gun went off. Kate felt Castle's grip release and when she looked over, she saw his shocked expression. The gunman looked startled. Kate was lost, she glanced down and saw Castle's side soaking with blood. She peered back to his face to see him breathless as he slowly reached his hand up to support himself as the sudden rush of discomfort made him weak. Without anything to prevent him from collapsing, he outstretched his arm to try and sturdy himself on Kate. Kate watched, bemused as he tipped backward and crashed hard on the sidewalk, clutching his side. Kate stood in awe for a moment before the gunman bent down quickly to snatch the wallet and then sprinted off into the darkness. Kate was frozen, allowing only her eyes to bounce frantically from Castle to the runaway criminal. She darted off in search of the offender, pushing harder and harder, gaining speed but her heels made it nearly impossible to catch up completely. He leaped around the corner, making her stop, gasping for air. She had lost him. Damn it. Kate glimpsed behind her to see Castle crumpled on the floor in the distance. She pulled off her heels and bolted over towards her partner.

She found him lying helplessly on the ground, head rested against the sidewalk curb. "Castle." She whispered, kneeling beside him. His face was dead white and his eyes skipped back and forth, unaware of the situation.

At the sight of her return, he grimaced with a look of pain and relief. Kate could hear the fright of desertion in his breaths. She removed his over jacket, revealing a large pool of blood on his button up shirt and the bits that had dripped aimlessly to the cement. She sneered inside, but managed to keep her face lively, she couldn't upset him.

"You're going to be fine. Okay? Just stay with me." She found herself repeating the same lines in every redundant movie she'd regarded with distaste. His face didn't look that at all of Castle. There was no boy in him now; just a serious, pale and sweaty face that she didn't recognize. This had to be a dream, it just had to. Things like this only happened in movies and books, but not in reality. It HAD to be a bad dream. But Kate knew too well that things like this happened more than expected, more than she wanted to think about. But not to him, not to Castle.

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her throat. As he looked defenselessly at her, his breathing intensified. Each inhilation was a gag as the blood poured from his side. His hands were clasped tightly around the wound, afraid to expose it. Kate pulled back his hands. She scowled at the gunshot wound, peering into its endlessness. It was bad, the shooter had been standing so close to him that Castle was bleeding away. He stared at her before his eyes began to lead away from life. "Castle!" she yelled to get his attention, "C'mon, you're okay. I just need you to stay here with me, all right? Hey!" she barked at the top of her lungs, examining the very bare streets. "Hey! Help!" she screamed, "Help!" She watched while her partner slowly slipped into deliriousness. "Hey. Just stay awake, help is coming." She placed a hand to his side and drove her palm into the wound, putting pressure on it. Wait, help wasn't coming… nobody even knew they were there….

_Damn it._

**Hope you all like intensity, but please let me know what you thought of this chapter- good or bad. Review please! And thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming soon!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	3. For a Long Time

**PLEASE READ! So the last chapter wasn't as realistic. I want you all to know that I'm trying very hard to fix my faults with Beckett's character. For some reason, I've always had trouble getting her personality traits correct. This chapter made me PISSED! It was extremely hard to write, and I'm not particularly please with it, but I can't dodge the hard chapters to write since it happens with every story; I know future chapters will be more enjoyable. Despite these faults, I hope this chapter is more enjoyable to read than the last one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and especially to those with suggestions. =D**

**Oh, and just a side note: I wanted Castle to seem like an idiot in the last chapter. I was trying to portray the fact that sometimes he think he understands what's going on, but he really doesn't. And it finally caught up with him. Thanks again...**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 3**

"Ah!" Castle looked at her with such fear, making her almost explode. "Don't… hurts." He squinted his eyes and grinded his teeth together, attempting to relieve the pain. She could feel him suffering, and it murdered her to see him like this. He began to blink several times before his eyes dawdled away from hers.

"Castle!"

"It's okay, Castle. Hold on, just stay conscious." She was so scared, but fighting the fear was near impossible. She had to let it take over.

_Just keep your cool..._ She dug her hands desperately in her pocket, fumbling until the cell phone touched her skin.

A small smile creased on his lips, "Only the good die… young."

"Which means you'll be here a long time." She tried to keep him conscious. With intense speed, she threw the phone to cheek, dialing 911 with trembling fingers.

"Ohw." Castle groaned, "Beckett,." He could feel himself loose consciousness slowly. He never imagined himself to feel himself die, it was the most discomforting thing he'd ever experience. "Alexis…" he pictured his beautiful ginger kid, as he called her.

There was an immediate ringing in her ears as she peered back at Castle. "Oh don't even go there, Castle. I'll kill you if you die on me." She clasped her palm to the back of his head, resting it against her shoulder. The ringing made her stomach turn at each intense and startling noise, like a mosquito. She was alone in this, forcing her to watch as the cold air from the streets feasted selfishly upon him. He was nearly dead- Kate never expected to be so afraid, but Castle looked so terrified as he withered away in front of her.

There was a calm voice from the other line, "Emergency services what is your emergency."

"I've got a man with me whose been shot in the abdomen- or at least I think it's his abdomen, but I need help right away." Kate gasped into the phone, trying to multitask.

"Yes ma'am, and can I get your current location?"

Kate twisted her head uncomfortably, glancing around for a sign of a street. "Um, I can't see any exact sign name, but we're at the very back of some bar off of Broadway and it's the very back of the parking lot." Kate instructed.

"Alright ma'am, just stay calm, we've got help on its way immediately. Try to keep him awake and talking, and keep as much pressure as you can, even if he complains." the woman spoke gently.

_Stay calm?_ Beckett was pretty calm. She was always calm; she kept herself from panic. Even with that in mind, she was more scared than she had ever been. "Yes, thank you. Please hurry." The instructions the woman gave weren't helpful, she'd already completed them before calling.

"It's alright Castle, just stay awake. We got help coming right now, it's barely a mosquito bite." She assured him unsuccessfully. "Hold on, for me, for Alexis." The blood began draining down the streets, leaking out of him- more than he could spare. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard, "You feel that?"

He nodded, grimacing. "That means you're alive. Now don't you let go, okay?" she spat, but her heart sunk as he slowly and desperately curled his fingers around hers.

"He's okay." She said quietly to herself, feeling her stomach drop at the very words. She ripped his shirt aside, exposing the wound in it's entirety. Everything was smeared with dark red, almost black blood against his flesh. For a moment, she stopped everything she was doing and just gazed into his deep sea blue eyes. He gaped back, with a hint of serenity to him. But this moment of tranquility lasted for only a couple seconds before he wailed in agony.

It was not Castle. Castle would be smiling, standing above her making some suggestive, perverted remark to make her feel awkwardly foolish, but she would still have to hide a giggle.

Kate pushed harder on the wound, feeling his hot blood squish in between her fingers. "It's alright, Castle. I'm here." She promised, praying he wouldn't let go. His hands were shaking ridiculously, while little droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead. His breathing was coming in short, sharp, painful gasps now as the whole sidewalk stained with his blood.

Castle's vision was darkening. The pain that had been so intense had suddenly receded, which wasn't a good sign. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, or even breathe. All Richard Castle knew was he was dying, and the vaguely familiar shape hovering above him was a comfort. "Don't you leave me you stupid son of a bitch." He perceived her whisper directed towards him. His span was short, the darkness grew, devouring him but his memory flashed. The kiss. Oh god that kiss. The man. The utter familiarity of the robber. The shot. He knew it. He knew too much to be comforted, yet he knew too little to give in.

He knew the man who had shot him, and he had to tell Beckett before he gave in to the darkness. He knew who that bastard was. She'd catch him if Castle died, he had to tell her and he had to tell her fast.

Died… oh god that word scared him. He tried to force the words from his breath, although it came out as mixed jumbles.

Kate heard him whisper something, although she didn't ask him to repeat when she didn't understand. Her eyes bounced up to his face right as his rolled far back.

"Castle." She tried to dodge the fear, but it consumed her without warning. "Castle!" he was lost, somehow managed to slip helplessly away from her. She had failed him.

* * *

**It's shorter. I hope this one wasn't too cheesy or too much of a cliche, but just just let me know. I've got more coming of course, and soon so you guys don't get too pissed at me. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Nothing makes me happier than to hear your feedback and I love constructed criticism because they help me improve! Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day :)**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	4. Exactly What We Are

**Hey everyone! I'm going to TRY and update every other day, but I can't promise that it'll be completely scheduled to where I never miss a day. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and advice, very lovely to hear from all of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a review, we left Kate and Castle on the sidewalk, waiting for help when Castle remembered who it was that had shot him. But when he spoke the words, Kate didn't hear him and without warning his 'eyes rolled far back into his head', leaving all by herself.

* * *

**

The hallways were bright, giving her a light headache. The ringing of phones and weeping of others in the waiting room were driving her over the edge. God this is why a cop rarely entered a hospital. She never signed up to be apart of this, and yet she was right there in the middle.

The past twenty minutes had been so incredibly fast, she still hadn't processed it all. But now as she perched silently on the chair, she didn't want to think about it. The paramedics had arrived almost a minute after he parted. And without a word, he was hauled off in the back of the car, with Kate shortly behind her. And when they reached the hospital, the sprinted through the Emergency Room doors, yelling medic language to each other; they then disappeared from her sight, leaving her all alone in the waiting room. She didn't even know if he was alive.

_They would've told you if he had died, Kate. He's still alive, they would've told you. _She tried to bribe herself into a thought.

She sat there, rubbing off the extra makeup she'd put on to appeal to Castle, wishing that they were back in the past sharing their kiss.

_Oh shut up._ She told herself, _Just shut up all together._ If he hadn't jumped to pull her back, Kate would've been hit. He'd saved her because of his own stupidity, a heroic move Kate never expected his ignorance to be so useful. Of course it had helped so much while they solved cases. Ignorance? What was she thinking? Ignorance was the opposite of the truth, sheer genius. He noticed the details, he noticed everything about a case; which led to an accurate resolution.

But then there was the idea that none of this would've happened if he hadn't interfered with her escape plan. _God, he just doesn't understand._

She scolded herself silently again, realizing how harsh she was being. She was always too harsh on him, and there was no denial about it. It's who she was, and it was certainly who she had to be with Castle.

She reached in her pocket to grab her phone, but the sudden familiar gun blasts filled her ears. _It's alright, Kate, just the memory._ She froze; picturing Castle hit the ground, while she stood there obsolete. She remembered his pained face; the face that made him look like all hope was lost.

"Castle." She mumbled softy, imagining his striking cobalt eyes. She saw his face, full of joy and color with his eyes containing carefree life. Kate envisioned him leaning into her and giving her another fun kiss. She smiled as she returned it deliciously. But reality caught up with her, and she saw him lying cold, dead on the sidewalk, blood draining down into an ominously large splotch of red terror. A sudden voice appeared in front of her.

"Kate." She looked up to see Esposito and Ryan standing there. He'd never called her Kate before, supposedly because she swore to end him if he did, but the way he said it was filled with complete sincerity, without an ounce of selfishness to it.

"Esposito," she nodded boldly, not ready to be on a first name basis with them. "Ryan."

"We got a call. What happened?" he asked, as they sat on either side of her. Ryan and Esposito were her brothers. They'd always been there to mock and make fun of her- to tease her playfully and to argue nonstop. But now when times got hard, they always managed to put on a wholehearted face.

"He…" she felt her voice crack, and cleared her speech so she would sound tearless. "He took me out for a drink, and went we went back to the car, um…." She couldn't bring herself to finish as another gunshot filled her ears. "Uh, well…" she opened her mouth to continue, but she couldn't bring herself to finish.

_"Are you getting choked up over ME?" _she could hear him faintly behind her. If only he WAS there with a witty remark.

"It's alright." Ryan rested a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"No it's not. It doesn't look good." She kept herself from looking them in the eye. She retained her 'Becket' identity, but humanity would tear it down sooner or late. _Later._

"You know him, Beckett. He pulls some dumb ass move and before you turn around, everything's back to normal." Esposito tried to convince her.

"Not this time." She couldn't just bring herself to believe he was going to be okay. Faith was out of the question. She'd lost her faith when her mother died, so the only thing she would believe, would be facts. Faith, in her opinion, was a waist of time.

She heard another familiar tone, and glanced up with Esposito and Ryan to Lanie. Lanie looked over at them from the front counter, then hustled over.

"Is everything alright? I got a call saying he got shot? Katie?" she demanded answers. Kate looked back down. She could see Ryan nod in the corner of her eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Robber." Kate forced herself to say.

"A robbery?" she asked in disbelief. "Who told you that?"

"I was there." Kate swallowed the tears, forcing them from rising to the surface. No one said anything for a moment before a doctor retreated from the emergency doors. He approached them with much caution.

"Richard Castle?" he asked, pointing.

"Yeah." Ryan answered as the four of them stood up.

"I'm Dr. Fargos." He shook their hands, "He's in surgery." The doctor said vaguely. He wore loose fitting, faded green scrubs with a white overcoat the contained pens in the breast pocket, and a clipboard in his hands. He had blonde, sandy hair and a face that looked like he had once been adorable, but his flare was lost with age. He was a perfect portrayal of what Doogie Howser would look like in forty years.

"And?" Kate urged him to talk.

"It's not good news, I'm not going to lie to you." The doctor moved in closer. "He lost a substantial amount of blood, and his heart is overworking it's self, which could eventually lead to a heart attack. We've given him several pints of blood, but it's not making much of a difference."

"Did he wake up at all?" Kate pushed.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Ryan asked, feeling things get personal.

"Well, I don't want to be a barer of only bad news. While his heart is overworking, it's showing remarkable strength. He has a strong heart, which says he won't go down without a fight. That's something to think about."

He did have a strong heart. A blind man could tell you that. Despite his ridiculous behavior, his heart remained strong and loving. Kate couldn't condone that- it was the truth. God that heart better make use of itself. It was the only thing Kate could grasp to keep her from falling back.

"Thank you." Esposito gave a weak smile as his stomach felt awkward. He had enjoyed Castle's company- to a great extent. Perhaps it was the fact that the sight of Beckett bickering with such a man was so damn entertaining. Or maybe it was that there were so few friends like Castle.

Dr. Fargos smiled grimly and began to descend back to the emergency doors.

"Okay, Becket, you're the only witness so you're out only shot at catching this bastard." She looked up to see Ryan with a determined face. He too looked outraged, his radar set to complete cop mode.

She couldn't say anything. Her voice must've given out or something because no words came out as she opened her mouth. What the hell was happening? She pushed hard out of her mouth, trying desperately to speak but just a faint squeak choked out.

"Beckett? Kate?" Esposito asked, sensing her uneasiness. They were both so close to her, too close- they seemed to be invading her personal space.

_Get away from me, leave me alone._

"Just, give me some space." She demanded. They stepped back, immediately.

"So was there anything unusual about the shooter?" Esposito asked, scribbling on his notepad.

"That lighting was so dim, I couldn't really tell. But Castle asked the man if they'd met before."

"And what did the man say?"

"He didn't answer."

"Did Castle say anything before he fell unconscious? Anything significant?"

"Just mumbles, and groans- he was definitely out of if."

"But nothing that really made a difference?"

"He said something, his last words. But his voice was so raspy I couldn't understand it."

"And that's when he passed out."

She wished they'd stop. They were questions she didn't know the answers too. Her mind was in a blurr, her sentiments spinning and they were here asking her question that made it all the worse. Is this how the victims felt when she took them into questioning? She felt the turbulent whirl win of emotions tackle her to the floor without mercy.

"Yes."

There was a silence as Kate watched him scribble furiously and illegibly at his notepad.

"Maybe it had something to do with pain or Alexis or something. He did keep saying her name." She added, trying desperately to be of help, although niether one looked up at her.

"Yeah. So can you recap all of the events? Any and everything is really helpful, so try to be as descriptive as possible."

Kate repeated everything she remembered, which wasn't much. Her mind was still ablaze and unable to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"Just, give me some time. Maybe I'll be more helpful later."

Ryan nodded after she finished- she felt as if they weren't really listening to her.

Lanie appeared from behind them, "Get home, Kate. You don't look so great." Esposito suggested firmly, looking down at her blouse. With those words, Kate looked down to see herself completely covered in crusted blood. It was a deep, dark and uninviting red, making her stomach twist. She felt like she was going toy throw up.

She hesitated, showing her struggle.

_Get home? As if that was possible. I can't just leave, not now- Jesus just leave me alone._

"Leave? Are you kidding me?" she asked with a forced laugh.

"Katie, c'mon, you need to help yourself and then you can get back. I'll take you back, and Ryan and Esposito will stay here and if anything happens, anything at all they promise to call you. Right guys?" Lanie asked for backup.

"Of course, it's the best thing Kate. Refresh yourself, it'll be a long while." Ryan answered.

"You can't just get rid of me like that, you guys." she insisted, sitting back down as if she would never leave. She saw Ryan's eyes scan down her body, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. With a quick plash of her irises, she looked down to see herself completely covered in crusted blood. It was a deep, dark and uninviting red, making her stomach twist. She felt like she was going toy throw up.

"Just shower and meet us back here, we're not trying to 'get rid of you sweetie'." Lanie attempted to persuade.

She felt defeated, angry they'd all turned against her. Even though she knew they weren't really 'turing against her'. It had to be for the best. She couldn't walk around with someone else's blood soaking her clothes. She couldn't bare the thought of it now that she knew how much he really had lost

"Okay, but if anything happens, I need to know. He's my partner." She felt her stomach drop when she gave him that title. But it was true, he had become something of a partner to her.

"Let's go, hon." The two girls began to walk out of the hospital. Kate glanced behind her a couple of times, weighing her very slim options. "C'mon Katie." Lanie locked her arm around Kate's, leading her to the car. The ride was silent, neither one spoke for quite some time before Lanie broke the tension.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to get some answers out of her friend.

"He took me out on a date," Kate glared miserably out the window, watching the hospital pass them.

"And?"

"Well, we got to talking, and we had a great time getting to know each other." She caught her breath, hiding her true emotions, she tried to add a forced laugh to seem carefree, "Well, we headed out to the parking lot and were about to say goodbye." She didn't know if she should reveal their romance, "We kissed. He kissed me and I kissed him back, but… this guy interrupted us. He asked for an autograph, but he ended up being a robber. Castle went for his wallet, and I tried to stop the guy. He's such an idiot, I could've taken the guy, I had him pinned exactly where I wanted him. I knew what I was doing and he just HAD to do something."

"Katie, I'm so sorry." Lanie was in awe and the whole story. She too had gotten to enjoy Castle's company, mainly because Castle and Lanie had a similar flirting mode. Lanie had always urged Kate to get together with Castle, she thought he was so cute for Kate.

Kate said nothing, but rested her head on the window. The rest of the ride was noiseless, until they pulled up to Kate's apartment. The two of them briskly headed up to Kate's room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! Love you all and have a great day (or night, whatever time zone you're in).**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	5. Hell, Not Heaven

**Ouch, I have lost myself again**

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found**

**And I think that I might break**

**Lost myself again, and I feel**

**unsafe...**

**(Sia- Breathe Me)**

**Okay, I feel like a complete liar right now. I told you guys that I would start updating every other day and then I waited like, five days. I'm really sorry- things are hectic but I'm just going to say now that I'm going to update whenever I can- as soon as I can. **

**Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write and I hope it's also enjoyable. Thank you all so much for reading!**

"I'm going to grab a shower." Kate nodded to Lanie. She ran up the stairs, throwing herself into the bathroom. With great effort, she turned on the water and began to undress. She looked in the mirror, staring in horror at herself. She was completely covered in HIS blood. It wasn't so terrorizing when Esposito had mentioned it, but now that she had a clear view of herself, she felt like she was going t puke. She stood silently, feeling the humidity of the shower start to cleanse her, although the blood disturbed her. She ran her fingers over the buttons, struggling to disentangle them while the deep dark blood retained her attention. Kate had finally finished to unrobe, and jumped in the shower, letting the scorching water repel off her skin. The blood slipped down to the bottom of the drain, making the water redish brown as it gathered cluelessly by the drain. Kate felt sick, and leaned against the shower wall, pushing all her weight against the cold tile. The tears made her heart sting. She didn't want any comfort, it would help her. The only thing that would make a difference would be Castle's presence. She pictured him yet again, when they first met. She despised him and his 'bad boy charm', it drove her crazy. But one thing led to another, and she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit feelings. She hated lying to herself.

Kate had always denied any feelings for him; she didn't want to admit that Castle had grown on her. But as she laid dramatically in the shower water while he laid possibly dead in the hospital, she wished she been with him when she had the chance.

_Stop it._ She punched herself mentally. She couldn't assume he was dead, but she couldn't convince herself that he was going to be okay. The only thing she had an option for was to be naïve about the situation.

Kate sat in the shower, letting the hot water mix with her tears for about ten minutes before she gained up the courage to get out. She wrapped the towel around her midsection and pulled aside the shower curtain. The steam in the bathroom was intoxicating. Although the humidity was overwhelming, she was comforted merely from the warm thickness of the air; and wanted nothing more than to stay instead of return to the chaotic situation she had yet to deal with.

* *

**Approximately 20 minutes earlier**

Castle was dreaming; or at least that's what he thought. If he wasn't dreaming, then he was surely dead. He raised his head slightly to see a mess of memories. It was a familiar setting, a place that he had certainly seen before- the colors flashed into his eyes, but some remained a mystery. He was propped up against the wall, sitting at his writers desk- that's just about all he knew. He had no idea as to how he got there or what he had been doing. Perhaps he had dozed off. It was all too fuzzy to comprehend;

_Maybe I didn't get shot at all,_ he gleamed pathetically to himself,_ it was probably just a dream_. He tried to convince himself, but he knew all too well that it had all happened. He gained his surroundings; they were snippets of his recollection from his childhood. There was sling shot in the corner, the very same one he used to break his bedroom windows with when he was bored; no matter how many times he was grounded, he still found it entertaining. He stood up, advancing towards the object, but something else caught his eye. On a bench beside the sling shot, was a play boy magazine. He smiled, remembering his embarrassingly naughty college years when he'd sit with some of his best friends and just gape and giggle at the supermodels on the cover. Complete arm candy- just like Meredeth.

There were a few more items from his past, intriguing him into the situation; but the thing that caught his attention the most, was a picture of him and Alexis. She was balancing on his feet with obvious effort while Castle held her tiny fingers in his hands. Alexis's hair was firey red, and very thick and her eyes were a glassy blue even at that age. Simply a doll. Both of their faces shined with laugher and joy. He remembered her as a proud and bold one year old. Castle smiled; if he didn't make it through this, he at least knew he had lived a decent life. Why even try now?

There were a couple of items that Castle didn't recognize. He approached them intently; one of them was a police badge. He examined it carefully, smiling when he thought to himself

_Maybe it's mine._ He pictured the headlines, like he always did; Famous Novelist Becomes Detective Castle

He flipped it over delicately, revealing the bold print of the owner: Katherine Beckett Badge # 41319. He nearly jumped- why was this here? He held on to it, hoping to return it safely to her when a picture perched neatly in the corner called to him. It was a picture that had evidently been in a card, but what shocked him more was what the picture was of. In a classy suit was Castle with his arm around... no way... Kate Beckett. She was laughing along with him, dressed in a green dress that formed into a sexy V neck. They were arm in arm and a smudge of lipstick was on Castle lower lip.

"Go Ricky!" he cheered himself on. But this had never happened before, they'd never gotten together... right? So then why was there so many reminders of his past and a then this suddenly drew a blank.

"It's your future." he heard a sultry voice from behind him and spun suddenly out for shock. Nothing was there, just to cold emptiness.

"Hello?" he squeaked.

"Haha. Hey Ricky." Castle was lost, he twirled in all directions trying to figure out this attractive voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Me?" he gazed around the room, clueless.

"Yeah, Nikki."

Castle laughed- he was going crazy. "Nikki? Really, uh hu, sure."

"Oh Rookie it's totally me." the voice was demanding, but also sounded dangerously passionate.

"Lemme see."

"You can't dummy, I'm a figment of your imagination, sweetie. I'm not real."

Castle pondered a moment, "They why are you here? Where am I? Am I dead or something? Is this really heaven? Man, that's disappointing."

"Slow down, Jamie. No you're not dead, well, at least not yet- you're holding on but I dunno. And trust me, if you were dead, you'd probably be in hell- not heaven." she giggled voluptuously, proud of her comeback.

"Aw see that's just mean." He played along, although he still hungered for answers.

"Yup, I don't get my wit from nowhere."

"So then, if I'm not dead and I'm in not 'hell' so to speak, where am I?"

"In your own head. You're making all of this up, and decided to put me into it."

"So then what are you, the narrator?" he questioned.

"I guess."

"What's going on?"

"Okay, lemme explain. The stuff over there is from your past," her voice indicated the objects he'd been admiring earlier, "and these are from your near future- that is, if you make it out."

Castle gazed down at the picture, "I get together with Beckett?!"

"I guess so."

"Sweet!"

"Ah but Ricky, it's just not that simple. You have to hold on or all of this'll be gone. If you let yourself slip, then you'll loose everything you've known, and everyone in that hospital will loose you. You have to fight, and I know that right now it seems tough, but you have to understand that once you leave, there's no coming back."

Castle thought a moment. He'd never really viewed it like that. One wrong move and it would all be a waste- and he would be a failure. He must've been deciding whether to let go or to keep his place in the world because a sudden spurt of energy riled up his attention. A failure? Richard Castle, a failure? That's just what Beckett would think if he didn't make it. Oh, and Alexis. This was too much to condone- he had to live.

"Well then I've got to go!" he nearly screamed, dashing around.

..." Um, where exactly do I go?" he tried to figure out.

"You'll be there soon enough." she whispered in that sexy, intimidating voice.

"Right, thanks."

"Oh and Richard, before you go, please promise me one thing."

"Um, alright?"

"Don't ever put a bullet through my head, okay?"

Castle chucked, "Honey, after this, I'm never shooting a character of mine. It's too painful and I've underestimated it."

"Well alright then, good luck sweetie and just remember: Alexis and Kate are waiting for you at the silver lining."

"Duly noted!" Castle yelled before everything disappeared and he felt himself back in the hospital emergency room, fighting much harder then before.

But he could only try so hard to save himself, and sometimes 'so hard' just isn't enough.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please please review! Love you all, and have a superfantasticle couple of days!**

**~ShinyLane1.2  
**


	6. The Pain of Guilt

**Hello everybody! This is a Kate/Alexis POV, and don't worry, we'll eventually discover who did this. Please rate and review! Thanks, and enjoy!**

** I want to tell you something**

**It means so much to me**

**It's a person that I love,**

**Although I cannot see**

**I long for their presence, **

**Although pain destroys me**

**I cannot stand to be alone**

**It tears down the glee**

**It takes the one I love**

**And leaves nothing left for me**

**Chapter 5**

The day had started out completely normal for Alexis Castle. She had gotten at 5:45, and after she dressed, she headed downstairs where her father greeted her with a hug and a kiss. They ate breakfast together, as normal and after a few moments of father-daughter time, Gram eventually headed downstairs.

After breakfast, he always took her to school. "Love you, Pumpkin!" he smiled as she headed out the door. She leaned in through the window and gave him a kiss on his cheek and when she pulled away, his smile had grown bigger.

"Love you too, dad. I'll see you after school." He nodded as she descended towards the entrance of the school. She could always feel his eyes glued on her until she passed the door; it truly comforted her to know that he was always there.

The last time she'd seen him was later that night when they both went their separate ways. Paige, Kelsey and Taylor invited her to a party and he planned a date with the mystery woman; despite the evening that they had planned together of watching a movie. Truth be told, she always felt bad leaving her father alone on Friday nights. She felt that sometimes he needed to be watched, which he did, plus she just enjoyed being around him more than anybody. She adored her father, no matter how childish he could be at times. He was her rock, and she loved him more than anybody in the world.

"Alexis, what do you think of that guy over there?" Kelsey tapped her on the shoulder and pointed aimlessly around the room.

"Which one?" Alexis asked, glancing around.

"The one in the Nike hat."

Alexis didn't like this game; she didn't like to rate boys based on their appearance, she preferred character. It made her uncomfortable when her friends asked her which one was 'hotter'.

"I don't know." She answered and looked away, "I'm gonna go get some more punch." Parties weren't her thing. In that way, she wasn't like her dad. She preferred to be at home, watching a movie or studying, but she didn't enjoy parties that much.

She advanced towards the punch bowl, hesitantly. She wished she was at home and never committed to the party. She hated parties anyways but her friends begged her to go to this one; and since her dad was going out for a drink with Detective Beckett, she would've been alone. Before she left, he had asked her if she wanted to see a movie with him. She turned him down, something she rarely did, mainly because she felt bad when she did.

Her phone began to ring, and she willingly reached into her pocket, hoping it was her dad so she could go home.

The number on the caller ID was unknown to her. She read the numbers twice and didn't recognize who it was, so she reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alexis?" the man on the other line asked. The accent struck her memory, although she couldn't place the specific identity.

"Um, I'm sorry but, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Detective Esposito, I work with Cas-I mean Rick."

Alexis smiled, "Oh yes! I'm sorry Detective, I didn't know who was calling for a second."

"It's fine." He trailed off.

"Is everything okay? You sound a little distressed." She began to worry.

"Alexis, I need you to get to your house and pack you bags for a couple of days."

"What? Why?"

"Please, just call your grandmother and both of you need to head over to St. Marks Hospital."

"Detective, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" her heart was thumping hard in her chest.

"Alexis, your dad was shot earlier this evening. Get over here as soon as you can." And with those two sentences, Alexis's world came crashing down.

* *

Kate had arrived back at the hospital quickly when she heard that Alexis had heard the news. She rushed in, glancing around frantically for the teenage girl, and when she saw her, she froze. Alexis was pacing up and down the emergency hallways, clutching herself. Worry and fear were etched all over her face, making Kate even more nervous. On the rare occasions that she saw Alexis, they'd never really been able to talk girl to girl and now, Kate was suddenly expected to connect with her.

Martha was sitting in the waiting room, head in her hands. Kate built up the courage after a moment of weighing her very slim options. She walked over to Alexis, who looked startled when she saw her.

"Hello Alexis." Kate tried to smile, but Alexis's eyes were red and puffy.

"Hello Detective." The two paused before Alexis jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. Kate, who was stunned, embraced the teenager after a moment. She felt the young girl trembling helplessly. The two parted after a few minutes, feeling a little more connected than before.

"What happened?" Alexis asked innocently. "When did this happen?"

"About three hours ago."

"And they haven't told you anything?" she pushed for answers.

"Not much," Kate wasn't a very good liar.

"Please, detective. I want to know everything you know. Don't hide any of it from me." She said politely, although she seemed bold.

Kate was uncertain if she should tell the teen everything she knew. She knew too much- most of it negative. If she released it, Alexis could be rid of all hope, and Kate didn't want to do that.

But then she remembered when she was Alexis- when it seemed all of the adults crowded around her weren't telling her everything she need to know about her mothers murder. She had become so infuriated at everyone always lying to her. She felt in the dark.

Kate couldn't keep Alexis in the dark as well.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Alexis shifted herself as if she were trying to stand strong- as if nothing could knock her down. "Your father and I were headed towards a taxi and a robber tried to snatch his wallet."

Kate continued, "He shot your father and ran off with his wallet. But ever since they got him here, they've been doing everything they can to help him get better. I want you to know that. I want you to not just understand that, Alexis, but to also comprehend that."

Alexis nodded in agreement, although she didn't seem totally convinced. Alexis's face scrunched up and began to moan again; with a quick swipe of her hand, she erased the tears, although the forlorn expression remained.

"People do survive things like this, right detective?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"Well, it's rare for someone to even get shot in the first place. But your dad's strong, and stubborn. Very, very stubborn so I don't see him going down without a fight. They did mention his heart, and they said it's remarkably strong."

Alexis nodded again, but seemingly refused to look up from the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to the party." She whispered after a moment. "This is all my fault, none of this would've happened if I'd just stayed at home with him. Oh God."

"Alexis, sweetie, look at me." Alexis's eyes finally locked with Kate's, "Don't go blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault, and over the next few hours your going to think that it is, but I'm telling you… none of this is your fault. The ones to blame are the ones who shot him in the first place."

"And who are those people?"

Kate hesitated, "We don't know yet." That was just the problem. They didn't know who had started this.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'm starting to get out of the mud that I was in before. Please review, it makes me happy to hear your responses. I love you all, and have a great day =D**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	7. Unkept Promises

**This took a while, and a lot of cutting and pasting was required LOL. I spent an entire class period thinking about how I was going to write this, and I hope you like it =D**

Castle was hopelessly lost. He knew he was in the hospital, but at the same time, he was in the middle of a dream. Or maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was himself just thinking about the past few moments. Whatever the hell was happening, he couldn't stand it.

If anything, he wanted to see Alexis. He tried to recall the last thing he'd said to her, but he found it maddening as he couldn't figure it out.

He dug furiously at his memory, tugging at the bit that left him confused, but couldn't find anything. They were talking about something, something vaguely familiar. Castle tried to remember the scene, the setting, the details and for once in his life, it all remained a fuzzy picture. Two people standing in front of a mirror, one was notably taller than the other.

One seemed to be examining itself in the mirror while the other one stood on the outline and watched, seeming amused.

"I like the red tie better, dad." The one on the sidelines commented flatly. The voice was so incredibly recognizable, that Castle didn't even a second to debate who was talking. Without doubt, it was Alexis, which made the other figure himself. Castle knew at once it was their last conversation.

"You think?" he replied, replacing the plaid tie with the red one. They were narrowing his options on what to wear to the date with Kate. Castle remembered how difficult the decision was. Perhaps it was because he wanted to look just perfect. The picture became clearer as his memory developed around the scenery.

"Yeah. But you could also go tie-less." She considered.

He let both ties hang limp at his sides as he discovered the problem solved almost instantly. "Oh, you're good."

Alexis giggled, helping him get his jacket on. "Well I hope you have a fun time dad, and remember, I want to see you home no later than one, alright?" she instructed playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Castle saluted, "You have a nice date with Owen, and enjoyed the party. But I want you to call me if anything happens that just doesn't seem right. Anything at all, and just call me. I'll have my phone on the whole time just for you."

"I know dad," Alexis rolled her eyes as she led him to the door.

"Okay Pumpkin, love you." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you too dad." She hugged him briefly and Castle caught the last glimpse of his shining daughter. Ah, the evening was so perfect. Next to his father daughter time with Alexis and than an immediate drink with Kate made him smile. It would've been flawless if that bastard hadn't ruined it.

Castle's mind flashed to black and the enjoyable, comforting setting disappeared as his eyes flashed open to the bright lights yet again.

* *

Kate had already been by the grim crime scene again. She contained herself just long enough to see what the hell was going on, but she left shortly after.

"So this is where he fell, right?" Ryan asked, pointing the ominously large death pool of blood.

"Yes," she said, not even looking.

"Okay so then you were standing here," he said, standing in her exact previous position, "he was standing here," he moved, "and the robber was standing over there?"

"You can keep asking me Ryan, but the answers not going to change. Yes." She was annoyed, scared, and famished and was in no mood for the repeat game.

"Okay, alright. Just being a good detective." He defended himself. "Did he move at all? Or he just grabbed the wallet and ran?"

"Yeah. He picked it up from here," she bend down pointing to a small spot of the street, "and ran."

"If only there was some sort of evidence to prove to us." Esposito remarked. "So far all we know is that it's a guy... that really narrows our possibilities." he sarcastically sneered.

Kate hated this. Whenever she pulled that yellow crime scene tape over her head, she felt that gut wrenching pain in her stomach, reminding her of Johanna. And now, she had that same vision side by side with Castle. She turned away from the blood, but something caught her attention. It was the car, the one that was right next to them when the son of a bitch approached them. It was a red Ferrari, expensive too. But the quality of the car isn't what attracted her, it was tiny black dots on the end hood of it. She stepped in closer, examining it intently. Little ringlets formed into the familiar shape of a fingerprint.

"Hey, guys!" she waved them over, extending her hand out to show them all the evidence they needed. "He must've pushed off the car after he snatched the wallet, and the black may have been caused by the charcoal on his face."

"Yes!" Esposito smiled, "We got you, you bastard."

"Have Lanie get a fix on that, and call me asap. We may have a shot at catching this son of a bitch." And with a smile on her face, she headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Kate stood by the front desk, arm resting on the counter as she leaned all her weight. She watched as Alexis paced intently up and down the hospital hallway.

Kate had seen her many times and had admired the young woman's essence. Alexis had always stood proud and tall, with her shoulders held elegantly. She looked like a woman of great measure; she seemed to be capable of much more than anyone would ever expect. Kate respected Alexis because of her self confidence and her maturity.

But not today. Kate grimaced as she watched the teenager's identity change completely. Her shoulders were slumped forward, and they curved into an uncomfortable shape. Her head hung just below her neck. Her feet shuffled back and forth, to and fro looking as if she could trip over herself at any moment. Her trembling hands shifted ever so often from her hips, to her head, to her face. The poor soul looked utterly defenseless. Who was that girl?

Kate couldn't bear it. The joy was gone, all traces of life had suddenly vanished out from in front of them. And all in a moment. One moment had changed everything- one second, one bullet, one gun, one criminal, and one victim.

Alexis seemed to be aware of the fact that her father could very well die. She had kept herself informed and hopeful for the past few hours. But it wasn't until the last half hour or so that her faith in her father had died out. Kate nearly broke down herself when Alexis fell under the wheel of scary emotions.

"He promised me this would never happen," Alexis had said, "He said that if I ever pictured a scenario where he wasn't watching over my every move, he assured me that it would never happen. And so where is he now? He promised."

Kate tried to comfort the young woman, but at that point, all Alexis needed was to be alone and deal with it herself. And Kate understood, she remembered the utter comfort of being alone when she needed to and talking when she wanted to. The best thing anyone could do for Alexis would be to let her go at her own pace and not to force her to do anything.

She jerked up suddenly as she saw the doctor recede from the emergency doors. Alexis sprung up too as they rushed over by his side.

"Hello Ms. Castle, Ms. Beckett." he gave a smile.

"How is he?" Alexis demanded.

"Hard to say at this point, things have improved since out last meeting but I can't be sure." he nodded.

"Where is he?" Kate asked.

"In the recovery room. He's still unconscious but you can see him now." Alexis's face lit up and Kate could even feel herself gleam.

_He may actually beat this._ She smiled to herself.

* *

"Hey Esposito!" Ryan called across the precinct for his partner. "What'd Lanie say?" he heard the patter of Esposito jogging over to his desk.

"She said that based on Beckett's description of the shooter and the area of Castle's wound, the guy stood at about 5'11". That's just slightly shorter than Castle, and by the size of the bullet contusion, he was shot with a 9mm and was standing about five feet from the two of them."

"That's kinda close doncha think? Wouldn't they be able to see his face pretty clearly if he was standing so close?" Ryan asked, pondering over the thought.

"Well, Beckett said that the charcoal was so thick and covered all over his face that the only thing you could distinctly tell was that he was male."

"Yeah, but Castle knew him. Beckett said that Castle asked the guy if they'd met before."

"I dunno, bro. This is a hell of a lot of confusion. So did you enter the fingerprints into the database recognition system?"

"As we speak, dude." Ryan clicked the mouse a couple of times before a window popped up, "Oh, looks like our suspects had a background. The system recognized him automatically." The looked at the man's face, and it was dark and uninviting. Chills literally crawled dangerously up their spines.

"What's his name?" Esposito asked.

"Aw man." Ryan gasped as his eyes flew down to the name tile on the suspects mug shot. "William Ericson." Esposito felt like he was going to puke. Castle wasn't the only one who recognized him. In-fact, the whole precinct probably knew who he was.

William Ericson, had also been the primary suspect in Joanna Beckett's murder.

**OH NO! Thanks for reading! Please review with your comments, they're helpful! Luv ya all!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	8. Sort Things Out

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews for the last chapter! This chapter is back at the hospital; we last left with Kate and Alexis hearing the doctor tell them they could see the man they've been waiting for... enjoy :)**

**About ten minutes earlier...**

"He's not going to look the same and he's still going to be unconscious." She felt weak inside, her stomach trembling as she entered the cold room and she wondered if she was really ready to face him. Her legs nearly collapsed from under her as she saw him lying on the bed. If she hadn't been told the person in the bed was Castle, she would've never guessed. His whole body was pale and still. Untouched, except for death's uninviting hand. She prayed he wasn't about to take it.

She heard the door shut behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to the side of the bed. It was like a nightmare. Her palms became sweaty, but she remained positioned as if she were hugging the door. She could hear the machines beeping, and the faint noises of his breath.

In… out… in…. out

This wasn't supposed to happen. Ever. Not to anyone, let alone to him. She couldn't bring herself to stare at his face for too long. Hell, if she could even call it _his_ face. His face should be bright and bubbly with a hint of experience- he should be showing off his recently bleached teeth. He should be bouncing off the walls, bribing her into another one of his stories, hovering above her every move. But now, there was no trace of Castle, just some thing she didn't recognize. What had he done to deserve this? Nobody could answer that question.

"Wow..." Alexis exhaled, approaching his bedside. Martha followed short behind them, tears streaming from her face when she saw her son lying there.

"Richard." The two women rushed over to him, refusing to part with the last bit of him that remained alive. Kate couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself from the wall right next to the door. He was scaring her, his ghastly skin gave her horrendous chills and she couldn't take it. She had to get out of there or she would surely pass out, and with a quick flick of the knob, she disappeared from Castle's room.

She paced around his room door for about twenty minutes, debating whether or not to enter. She'd probably offended both Alexis and Martha by leaving so suddenly but she had been too close to a panic attack. Every so often, she'd place her hand on the knob, determined to get in but at the last second, she backed down. But it wasn't long before Alexis and Martha descended from the room. They looked relieved as they exited, their faces had more love in them than before.

"We're going to get something to eat really quick, would you like anything?" Kate thought for a moment. She was starving and had been for some time but she didn't think she could eat anything now.

"I'm fine, thanks though."

Alexis nodded and as they headed towards the cafeteria, she turned to face Kate, "Don't be afraid of him, detective. Just go in there and you'll see he's really not much different. Talk to him." Beckett was stunned. She didn't know how to reply so she nodded pathetically and gave a sad smile.

That was it, she had to go in now. Both Castle and Alexis were fighting her to see him now. With a bold walk and proud posture, she proceeded to the door, opening it ever so slightly, just enough so that she could slip in.

She drew herself a little closer, bit by bit as she slowly began to speak with a trembling voice. "Well this is different, isn't it Castle?" she inched forward, "So this is the end of the silver lining? God I can't even look at you right now." She glared at the long tube down his throat, and the IV piercing his arm. She shuddered to think of him like that, "I swear to god, if you don't beat this, I'll never forgive you. If you die, you and me have some unfinished business. God this is awkward. They told me to come in here and bid farewell to you, but I'm lost for words- I guess the reason is because I never expected this to come. I mean, I guess I knew you were going to get yourself killed one of these days. But this is too much, you over did it. I really don't know what to say, but you being a writer and creator of Nikki Heat, why don't you stir up something for me? Can you do that?" No reply came, just the machines and the utter silence. She felt angry, "C'mon, Rick, just answer me damn it. Work with me here."

His face remained cold, and his body lifeless. "I don't see Rick Castle in front of me today. But I won't settle for this to be my last meeting with you. If this is the last way you want me to see you, then that's your problem but I won't condone it. You have to come back, Castle. I won't let you give up that easy. The doctor said that while everything else wasn't going well, your heart remained strong and true. And I hope that's enough to keep you going because it's kept me sane for the last eight hours. I've held on to that little piece of spirit that I have left of you, and you'd better do the same, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands." She gasped for air, "Don't die, you bastard. Please, just don't." she scanned him, leaving a streak of quiet. "Come back and be my shadow, this is the one time you'll ever hear me say that- so if you can hear me, then listen and comprehend. So I'm asking you, well, begging you really, to not back down. And if you won't do it for me, then for humanity's sake, do it for Alexis. She loves you Castle, I've never seen a love like the one you have with your daughter. She adores you, and only a complete fool would let a little thing like a bullet stop that." She stopped a moment. She noted his present features. His mouth was slightly opened for the tube to successfully pump air from the defibulator. His hands were rested neatly by his side, palms up. They looked warm, probably from Alexis and Martha hold him. His eyelids rested gently over his eyes, making a well rounded shape. She intently watched his chest rise and fall at each breath, afraid to miss something. The slowly but steady rhythm of his heart kept her from screaming and bursting out of the room.

"Damn it Rick, just give me something. Anything to prove to me that you're okay." She croaked.

She moved in closer, getting almost two feet of the chair that lay next to his side. "Well, I'm obviously not handling this too well. I have nothing else to say right now, but expect to hear more from me. And the next time we talk, I expect to hear some input from you."

"Until tomorrow, Castle. Since it's more 'hopeful' than just 'night', right?" She smiled, satisfied with her memory of him.

* *

It was too strange. Castle couldn't bear it. While he couldn't open his eyes, speak, or move, he could hear. The words jumbled together at times, but he could faintly make out what people were saying.

It had been minutes before that he heard a soft, innocent voice, "I love you dad, please just wake up."

His mind screamed at him as he heard Alexis plead him to life. But he was alive, wasn't he? This was just too terrible, he felt like crying.

"Alexis!" he called without words. He could feel the warmth of her hands and tried desperately to squeeze it, but he was too weak.

What the hell was happening?

Richard Castle had no memory of what had happened to him, nor why he couldn't function. He could receive but he couldn't return? What was going on?

He felt so incredibly alone while he heard the door shut as his daughter left, he felt abandoned from civilization. That was until he heard the creak of the door yet again. There were no words to his ears, just complete silence, but the presence of who had entered was utterly familiar. The scent was intoxicating, and it was such a recognizable scent that he felt stupid. It smelled good... almost like cherries.

There were sudden jumbles of slurred words that filled his head as the unknown person began to speak. Castle became furious as the sentences were just inaudible, gutteral sounds. Little snippets and chunks of sentences he could remember.

"C'mon Rick, just answer me damn it." It was at that moment Castle knew. If memory served, the voice was very clearly and understandably Kate Beckett. That explained the cherry scent! His soul soared. She HAD come to visit him. By why did she sound so forlorn? Why did everyone who was around him seem to be absolutely unhappy? Had he done something to drive them to depression? This was crazy.

He desperately tried to at least wheez the words 'I'm here, I can hear you' but nothing came out. He couldn't even move his mouth. His body was incredibly heavy, making him too feeble to do anything. The words stopped, and Castle could swear he heard a sniffle. Kate Beckett sniffling? He must've done something to cause pain, but what?

'I'm sorry, Kate. Whatever I did, I'm sorry'

"She lovs yuh nd ony a complete full would let a little thing lick a bullet stop that."

What the hell?

Bullet? Full? Or did she mean fool? She wasn't making any sense, making him even more furious.

It hit him after a moment. Bullet- that's right. He vaguely remembered a gun pointed at the two of them. He could recall Beckett by his side hovering over his…body? but what was going on. The picture in his mind was blurry. He kept remembering getting shot, and then forgetting what had happened all together. Was he dead? Was Kate dead? Was she okay? He shook with fury.

"Until tomorrow, Castle. Since it's more 'hopeful' than just 'night', right?"

He could hear he move towards the door, and used his remaining strength to whisper, "William Ericson."

* *

Kate turned slightly, she could've sworn she heard a whisper. Although when she turned back, his face was the same.

"What?" she asked, even though she knew the voice was just the fatigue playing with her mind.

* *

"What?" Castle felt like smiling. He had her where he wanted her, now if he could just say it again then it would all be okay.

"William Erics..." he almost finished, but he wasn't completely burned out.

* *

She even saw his lips move this time, and there was no doubt that he had said something. And by the sound of his desperate voice, it was important. She pounced up and raced to the side of the bed, despite the fact that she kept so far from it earlier.

She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed it to let him know she was there. Then, she leaned in close to his face and spoke soothingly, "Castle, it's Kate. I'm here. What did you say?"

* *

Someone lifted his hand up, and the cherry scent intensified in his nostrils. Burning them with sensation. "Castle, it's Kate. I'm here. What did you say?"

_One more time, Ricky. That's all you have to do and they'll catch that sonofabitch before he goes for Kate._

"Will..." he was slipping.

* *

"Will." she could tell he wasn't going to stay for long. His face was still completely lifeless, with his eyes shut tightly.

"Will?" she asked, "Will what, Castle?"

* *

"Will... William Eric... son." he choked out, falling now. He didn't know what happened after that, but he couldn't remember anything else.

_You did it, Ricky. She knows who it is now..._

* *

"Will... William Eric... son." his voice had become softer and harder to hear; but Kate didn't need even a second to think. She lifted her head from the close proximity's of his face, in complete disbelief as she did a double take at his face.

_William Ericson... it was no coincidence now._

she could barely speak, sound much like Castle, "Son of a.... bitch."

* * *

**I just realized I never said Happy Valentines Day, sorry!! but Happy Belated Valentines Day anyways! **

**Next chapter is coming soon, if all goes according to plan- which it will, because I'm ShinyLane1.2 and I hold a P.H.D. in Shininess! (sorry, ever since I saw that, I had to say it sometime =)**

**Please review if you have anything to say... except please don't cuss me out if you completely hated this. Love you all!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	9. Ache

**Sorry for the delay, this was rushed a bit- it was written at two in the morning so I wasn't exactly fresh but I felt I needed to update. PLease let me know what you think.**

**The way things can change**

**The life that you lead, turned on it's edge**

**Suddenly someone means more than you thought before...**

**Have I told you I ache**

**ACHE: James Carrington**

"Son of a bitch." She repeated again, more distinct this time. The room became unbearably silent and she closed her eyes in regret. Within two seconds, her thoughts crammed together, begging to be heard and she began to panic. The door clicked open and Kate's eyes flashed to the frame two see who dare enter. It was Alexis and Martha, both of which looked lost.

"Are you okay Kate? You're pale." Alexis said, almost afraid to advance towards her.

Kate didn't know what to say- hell she didn't even know what to think, "I, uh. Well, I just- need- I… can't-" she stuttered. Alexis looked startled. Kate caught herself and spoke clearly, "Yeah, I just have to get some air." She stood up quickly and messily.

She could feel Martha and Alexis's eyes on her and she slid past them. She grasped the handle and closed the door suddenly, scaring her as she glanced around the brightly lit hallways. Kate Beckett had always been able to react fast. Anything could be thrown her way and she always had a mature way of dealing with it, and it never took her long. But this was more than she could handle. She would've never imagined that her mothers murder and Castle would ever have a connection- especially a connection like this.

She paced around a moment, feeling the emotions weigh heavily in her gut; fury, fear, pain, regret, all consumed her. She just needed a minute- or maybe forever to regroup.

Her phone rang suddenly, scaring her. "Beckett." she answered. It took her a moment to process the fact that it was Esposito. And he had called to confirm Castle's statement, nearly killing her. Castle had been correct... the DNA had matched up, and Esposito had called to tell her, though she already knew.

She didn't want to remember her mother, but this forced her right back down Memory Lane. What to do? Her first instinct was to react and handle the situation, although she couldn't. Not now. She could only flee- she wanted to escape from all of this. But she had no place to go, no hiding place. Her head turned about looking for an escape route and the woman's bathroom caught her attention. She nearly sprinted off through the doors and bolted into the bathroom, closing the stall door behind her. What could she do? She stood there for a moment, inviting the emotions for once instead of shutting them out. They were too heavy, sending her to her knees, grasping her face. For the first time, the tears invaded her eyes, and for the first time, she let them drench her cheeks. She breathed in deep, crying harder than before. She gulped in the air as violent images flashed through her memory.

She had never seen her mother's body, although her mind pictured what her mom's body must've looked like through a series of horrifying dreams. The image was so disgusting and terrorizing, that every time Kate pictured it, she nearly threw up. But it grew worse, and darker than her mind had ever dared to go. Mixed with the blood and pain of her mother's body, came Castle's crumpled body up the side of the street. The two images of bloody messes caused her to double over, retching into the toilet. So much blood, so much pain caused by one man. She let out a loud cry, and hearing it echo throughout the bathroom made her realize how alone she was.

"Help..." she sobbed. A light knock on the door, startled her. She half expected Castle to pop over the top of the stall like he'd done before.

"Katherine?" the voice was soothing, a mother's voice. "Katherine, it's Martha."

Kate was both relieved and embarrassed. She pushed herself off the floor, wiping the tears. "Yeah, yeah. Just, um, give me a second."

"Darling, please open the door." Martha begged comfortingly. "It's okay, you don't have to keep away from me."

Kate hesitantly reached for the handle. Could she open up to Martha? Could she open up to anybody at that? She would never find out unless she tried. The door clicked and she saw Castle's mother standing there. Her eyes contained concern, the kind that only a mother's eyes could hold. She gave a side smile, encouraging Kate to descend from the stall.

"C'mon darling. It's okay." Kate looked hesitantly behind Martha, searching for Alexis, "It's fine. I told Alexis to stay with her dad. It's just you and me. Tell me what's wrong."

Kate was being reluctant. She wanted to open up, but feared rejection. But Martha looked so incredibly warm and inviting, that Kate felt safe. She stepped out and Martha immediately curled her arms around Kate's shoulders. She had never been so at ease, nor freed from distress as fast since her mother had last wrapped her up. Kate shook violently, hiccuping as embarrassment didn't stop her tears.

"Oh, sweetheart." Martha stroked her hair gently, "It's okay. What's wrong?"

_How was Martha not crying herself?_

_"_I'm, I'm.... sor- sorry..." Kate gasped painfully.

"Sorry? Darling, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Kate pushed herself from Martha's hold so she could look her in the eyes, "Your son, he-- he told me..."

"Richard?" Martha asked, her tone intensifying.

"He told me..."

"Told you what, sweetie?"

"He told me... who... did this." Kate tried to explain but the sobs.

"You know who shot my Richard?"

"Yes..."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Someone who was connected to my mom's murder." Martha's face was frozen, and her eyes locked with Kate's. It was only seconds before a tear slid down her cheek, and many more followed. And with that, Martha cried as well.

* *

Alexis sat with her dad, holding his hand. She was a little confused by Beckett's sudden exit and her grandmother's retrieval, but she didn't think much of it. He looked so peaceful, her father. Alexis took a bite of the donut she'd purchase, and set the other one on the nightstand by her dad.

"I got you a caramel donut, since it's your favorite. And I know you like milk with it too, but when I told them it was for you, they refused to give it to me." she explained as if he were listening. Alexis squeezed his hand, "So you were right, I'm not much of a party person. I didn't like the party with Owen, you're always right." She smiled, pretending, "Oh, and I was thinking about our summer trip, you know, the one we always take?" she didn;t wait for an answer. "And I was thinking maybe we could go to Rome this year. You were talking about Europe and I just wanted to narrow down our options. Apparently, Rome has the most ancient buildings in Europe. We learned about it in history."

He wasn't moving, except for his chest, but she made nothing of it and continued to talk to him, "I don't know. We'll decide when we're ready- there's so many options."

She looked back at his face, and she could pretend no longer. Her denial caught up with her and she placed both of her hands over on top of his and she let out the one thing she could, "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not even fooling myself. I'm not ready to let you go, Daddy..."

**Thanks for reading, Love you all and please review! Have a great day!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	10. Monkey Bunkey

***evil laugh* that's all I have to say...**

**... well, this too:**

**I'm miles from where you are**

**And I lay down on the cold ground**

**I, I pray that something picks me up**

**And sets me down in your warm arms**

**(Set the Fire to the Third Bar: Snow Patrol)**

"What'd she say?" Ryan asked eagerly as he watched Esposito intensely set the phone down.

"I don't know." Esposito admitted.

'What? How do you not know? Did you tell her?" He begged.

"Yeah..."

"And?" Esposito remained quiet.

"ESPO! ELABORATE! You're not helping me!" Ryan nearly screamed.

Esposito's head jerked up and he realized how vague he was sounding. "Right, bro I'm sorry." he shifted, "So I told her and she just kept saying 'now way' and 'that's impossible'. She said she already knew."

Ryan's puzzled face grew even more confounded, "What? How did she know?"

Esposito shrugged, indicating his confusion as well, "She said Castle told her."

"Naw."

"I know bro. She said he said it in his sleep or something crazy like that. And then she hung up."

"Damn. 'She okay?"

"I dunno, she didn't seem to be."

"I don't blame her. This must be rough," the two were quiet for a moment, recapping the past moments before Ryan spoke innocently again, "So what do we do then?"

Esposito shrugged again, frowning this time to imitate his lack of authority, "We wait for her instructions, I guess." Ryan glanced over at the clock, reading 7:34 a.m.

* * *

Martha and Kate had spent a few moments in the bathroom, both left in pure shock. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that the two left the restroom, after refreshing to erase all signs of tears.

"I'll tell Alexis." Martha nodded, heading towards the room.

"It's alright, I got this." Kate interrupted, stepping in front of the grandmother.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Kate stopped a moment before bobbing her head, "I can, thank you." She advanced towards his room, catching a glimpse of Alexis through the window. She was sitting on a chair pulled directly next to Castle's side, her hand clutching his. She appeared to be talking to him, hovering over his body and speaking to him. Kate was both perplexed and understanding to the situation. She placed her hand softly against the cold metal of the handle and let the shimmering tingle speed through her body. She drew a deep breath, bracing herself to enter the room, and exhaling before actually opening the door.

Alexis looked up at Kate standing there, and she looked baffled.

"Kate." she puffed out.

"Alexis, hey."

"Are you okay? You ran out of the room really fast." Alexis stood up, greeting the detective.

"Please, stay seated. I'm fine, thank you. But I want to know if you're okay?" Kate asked, pulling up a chair from the corner so it aligned with Alexis's.

Alexis seemed shocked by the question, "I, well I'm. I guess I can say I'm fine- physically. But emotionally, it's getting better."

"And how's he holding up?" She jerked her head upward, indicating she was talking about Castle,

"He's good. Better." Alexis explained vaguely. "Nobodies really said anything to me, so I just came in here. But I'm more confident in him now... I think" Kate watched as Alexis's eyes fluttered to her father, and she watched him intently.

Kate didn't know how to tell her... the timing was awful, considering that Alexis was a teenager still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her dad had been shot.

"I'm glad to see you staying sane. You still have high confidence, and that's great."

"Thanks. I know he'll get through this. It's not like him to give up on something so quickly. I'm sure you've noticed, knowing he's been following you around and all, that he's too stubborn to lose." Kate laughed and nodded.

"Amen to that." her smile widened as Alexis chuckled as well. "What's this?" Kate smiled, pointing at the ragged stuffed monkey that rested loosely in both Alexis's and Castle's hands.

Alexis giggled, "This is the one and only Monkey Bunkey. I've had this stuffed animal since my dad brought me home from the hospital." Alexis picked up the doll in her hands, examining the fragile history contained through the thin layer of faded, green cloth that formed into a messy shape of a monkey, "I remember my dad and I went on a trip to California when I was like, five, and I forgot to put Bunkey in my suitcase. From dad's stories, I apparently threw a fit. And so, out of instinct I guess, he ran to the store and bought me one. Since memory serves, I knew it wasn't MY Money Bunkey." Alexis laughed softly again before looking a little embarrassed. "It's childish, really."

"No, not at all." Kate reached for the doll, delicately holding it in her hands, "You know, I had a stuffed giraffe that I carried with me everywhere. And I still have it to this day- even though it's not much more than a couple of rags now."

Alexis chortled in agreement. She looked up at Kate again, "Kate, why did you run out?"

Kate looked away from the doll and to the young woman. She sighed, "Alexis, I have to tell you something. Your dad's shooter may have something to do with my mother's case. Esposito and Ryan confirmed a match in fingerprint samples directly from the crime scene."

She had said this so fast that Alexis's expression hadn't had the time to change yet. She was silent, and Kate wished deeply that she would say something, "Your mother? My dad?"

"Yes."

"How? I thought you caught the man who killed you're mother."

"We caught the shooter, not the man who ordered the hit on her." Alexis's eyes were filling again.

"Who is this man? What connection did he have with you're mother?"

"His name is William Ericson." she cringed at the name, "We don't know the connection. The cop at the time of my moms case shut it out, he didn't really seem to go too deep."

Alexis glanced back at her dad and continued to watch him, "This is insane."

Kate rested her hand on her shoulder, "I know. But I'm going to fix this, I'm going to find out who did this- and I have all the help I need, everyone at the precinct is hot on this case."

"You're not going to leave are you? Please don't leave, Kate. I want you to stay here." Alexis begged, sounding desperate.

Kate paused, thinking for a moment. She wanted to keep in touch with everything Alexis was going through, especially since nobody was there to help her when she was lost. But she wanted to be the one to solve this, "I can't promise. I'm going to be going back and forth, but I'll always be here. Don't worry. You can always call me, and I won't shut you out. Ever."

Alexis bowed, looking a little lighter, "Are you okay?"

Kate smiled pathetically, "I got this. I'm not going to let you or your father down. I promise."

Alexis smiled, "He always said you were like that." Kate was touched, completely warmed by the heart of this girl. There was no doubt that she was related to Castle. They had their differences, but their heart, integrity and warmth was identical. It was no question that she was the daughter of Castle...

Kate smiled, more convinced now that Castle was going to live. To hell with pretending and thinking what she wanted to. She knew now, Castle was going to live God Damn It.

* *

"Alright Esposito and Ryan." Kate began as she spoke to her partners on the phone. She'd migrated to the hallway after a few more moments with Alexis, "I'm gonna be on this case through the hospital which means you call me when you find anything. I'll occasionally come over there and see what I can do. But I'm determined to catch this bastard, nobody shoots an annoying writer monkey and gets away with it. So, here we go. We're at block one, but we're gonna go fast, you got an address?"

Kate hadn't even given them time to process nor comment on her little speech. And it took them a moment before one of them spoke from the other line, and their voices were a bit dumbfounded. "Um... not yet, but we'll go for it."

"Good. Alright guys, we're going to catch this son of a bitch."

Thanks for reading! I hope some of the emotions weren't rushed, or that the scene with Beckett and Alexis was cheesy. Please review to tell me what you think! Love lots!

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	11. His Satisfaction for Her

**For several reasons, this has taken forever to update. Three different times, Fanfiction has erased this chapter, forcing me to rewrite it three times and irritating me unmeasurably. Also, freshmen track has started, and I have varsity meets every Saturday and then an acting class which is all extremely busy- but I always make sure I find time for Fanfiction because I love to write. If the uploading process still messes me up in the future, then chapters will take longer and I do apologize for the wait! Anyways, this was a hard chapter to write. I couldn't perfect some scenes I wanted to. I still think the dialog is a bit eh... However, I hope you like this chapter anyways, and please review!! :)**

"Please?"He begged, presenting a puppy-dog look. She was tired of work, and just wanted to go home; but she had been turning them down ever since they first met.

She rolled her eyes in a displeasing manner, "Fine, Castle. But just _one_ drink." He squealed with and jumped off of the edge of her desk from which he'd been sitting. He politely extended his hand to help her up from her seat. She sighed as if annoyed. "I can get up by myself, Castle." She stood up, catching a quick glimpse of his face- the smile was unmistakably his, and it was full of joy.----

The bar was a typical bar in New York. Rough music played loudly over the speakers and pool members hit around pool cubes around the smoke infested environment. On duty, Kate Beckett would've been completely disgusted by this lifestyle, but now that she was free to do whatever, she found it entertaining. Castle led her over to the barstool, dressed in his tailored suit, causing some of the thick-skinned pool players to glance over and exchange a bit of a snicker.

After a moment, he brought her a glass of vodka, smiling, "Ah, vodka." he handed it delicately to her, "I'm sorry, but this is a total Nikki Heat drink."

For the next two hours, they laughed admirably with each other. Telling stories of their past full of humor. At work, Kate teased him constantly, but that night at the bar she'd felt a connection. A connection that made her the least bit pissed when she realized she was into him. Whenever he'd say something funny, she couldn't help but admire his sense of humor. And whenever she made him laugh, he'd throw his head back, chuckling warmly from deep within the chest, making her grin grow.

_I can't be attracted to him!_ She thought after a moment. But she knew she wasn't fooling anyone- not even herself. Over the past few days, she'd thought about how he had become a large portion of her life. His uniqueness when it came to case solving always left her astounded; and she'd discovered how much she was concerned for his well being. Of course at times, she felt like shooting him with her gun- but he was also so innocent.

It was settled in Kate's mind: there was no doubt that they had chemistry, and she wanted to investigate it. For the first time, she'd actually thought about a future with the writer, and it made her happy. As they left, and walked aimlessly throughout the parking lot, she wanted to be with him, as strange as it sounded to her. She wanted that for them...

* *

Kate woke up to the sound of her own breath. She sat up, unaware of her surrounding but caught on almost immediately. She slouched uncomfortably in a wooden chair with pathetic padding. She squinted, attempting to destroy the fatigue in her as she guided her eyes around the room.

_I must've dozed off_. She thought.

Alexis was slumped over as well, sitting on the opposite side of Castle's bed. Her face was hidden by the mess of tangled orange hair was flew wildly around her shoulders. To the right of her was Martha, whose head was rest against Alexis'. Kate was satisfied when she heard the soft snoring from the two of them as she discovered they were sleeping. She repositioned herself into a more suitable posture, parting her hair behind her ears and straightening her crinkled, button down blouse that she'd replaced earlier.

She was exhausted. Castle had been shot over ten hours ago; and in that time she'd accepted that he was going to die, then that he might live, and then to top it all off, that the very same man who had shot Castle in the first place, was mysteriously connected to her mothers killer. Over the past few hours, she'd been completely excited and pumped with adrenaline, that the sleepless night finally caught up with her.

Kate drew a relaxed breath as she tried to adjust to the bright light. She looked at him briefly, able to examine his features now that the nurses had removed the unsettling tube that had previously been down his throat. She turned away again after a moment, pondering about everything. A slight groan caught her attention, and her head twisted automatically to Castle. He had shifted a little, and for once she'd heard him inhale deeply instead of the pumping of the machines. Her mind fixed on him, glued to his manner until his eyes opened just the slightest bit.

"Castle?" she asked, standing up quickly from the seat. His cobalt eyes fluttered up to her standing, but his emotion remained stiff. She made an attempt to move in closer, gliding gracefully next to him. "Rick?" Castle's eyes were about half way open as he looked at her.

Castle watched her tastefully, she'd never looked as stunning before as she did at that moment. He could've sworn he saw concern in her face and he tried to speak to her, but for the first time, he was lost for words. He wanted to touch her, the be sure that all of this was real. That she was real, that he was alive and not in some Nikki narrated fantasy. He attempted to lift his hand to reach for her, although the extreme weight of his body limited him to reach six inches off the bed.

Kate watched intently as his hand moved upwards, his fingertips curling- drawing her in. With one leap, she was by his bedside. She grabbed his hand, smiling. "Rick."

"Beckett?" he whispered quietly. His voice was hoarse and raspy, but Kate was still unable to contain her glee.

"Hey." she exhaled a quiet laugh, then pulled the chair up from behind her, sitting as close a possible although she refused to let go of his hand, "You're awake." her smile grew larger.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking a bit disturbed; as if he'd been waiting just to be satisfied with her safety.

"I'm fine, Alexis is here, your mother's here. Everyone's just worried about you." she assured him, pointing to the women snoozing in the corner.

"I didn't know if he hurt you too. I tried to tell you his name." he asked, his words slurring inaudibly together but Kate understood.

"Yes, I heard you. I know. We've got everyone looking for him now, Castle. There's no need to worry, we're going to catch him. I promise." she nodded, watching his eyes scan the room. His expression contained the most emotion Kate had ever seen in him. "Do you remember what happened?"

His face expression snapped to complete and utter terror, and he nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"It's okay. He's gone, nobody can hurt you." She felt a bit awkward by saying this. She'd never been one to comfort anyone besides the victims families, but when it came to friends and family, she never nurtured. But Castle looked so incredibly afraid, that she would've been foolish not to say anything to ease him. "You just have to rest, alright?"

"I just needed to know you were okay." Kate was astonished. She never knew anyone had ever been so concerned for her. Sure, Castle seemed to be drawn to her, but after ten hours of being unconscious from a sever gunshot wound, his first few words were directed towards her well being. His eyes were desperate, both sunken by fear and exhaustion, but also wild with awareness.

"I can't say I'm entirely okay. My shadow has been absent for an entire night." She was relieved when he chuckled quietly, "You really scared me, Rick."

"I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely.

"Accepted. You scared us all, you know that? Alexis has been wide awake over you. The doc said you weren't gonna make it, but you proved him wrong."

"Yeah..." Castle finally allowed a smile to crease across his lips. "I'm like a jedi like that."

* *

Ryan and Esposito were perched at their computers, investigating in silence, when a demanding familiar voice caught their attention.

"What did you guys find?" they looked up to see Captain Montgomery approaching them. He, just like Beckett, had been very distant in this case. Perhaps it was painful for him, as well as it was for her, but he seemed to only want the facts and provided little ideas.

Esposito jumped up and nearly catapulted himself to Ryan's desk to help explain, "We got the security footage from the bar."

"Yeah, and it took us a while but get this." Ryan opened up the footage from his computer, "So this is Beckett and Castle sitting at the bar," he said, using his pointer finger to indicate where they were sitting. "They stay there from 8:32 to 10:28. But see this guy right here?"

The Captain's eyes moved to the left side of the frame, opposite to Castle and Beckett. There was a man sitting there, eating slowly from the bowl of peanuts. He was dressed in casual jeans and a deep red t-shirt, looking like a typical American man. "Yeah..." Montgomery said slowly.

"That's William Ericson." Ryan said blankly.

"Naw." Captain protested, shaking his head defiantly, "No, Beckett confirmed that the man was dressed in black only, and that his face was covered with black charcoal or something like that. This man doesn't fit the profile."

"Yes, but watch. Becket and Castle leave at 10:28, but Ericson leaves with them, only two minutes earlier than them. We had to get a court order before the owner of the bar would give us the audio, but about to minutes before they leave, Castle asks the bar tender for the bill. Ericson is close enough to hear this, so he makes his way to the back of the bar."

"And?"

"And so he leaves and that's when he changed into his robber costume. He has just enough time to slip into his disguise so that he can follow them to the back of the parking lot." Esposito explained.

"How do you know that?" Roy asked.

"Because the cameras follow Beckett and Castle to the door as their leaving, and there's a guy standing by the door dressed in all black with a red t shirt in his hands. The only thing that's different is that his face isn't covered yet. However, along with the t shirt, he's holding a can of black face paint." Ryan punched in on the mans left hand in which he, in fact, held a children's face paint and a t shirt. Montgomery watched as he eyed Beckett and Castle leave before he slips behind them, just far enough so they don't suspect anything."

"So Ericson was stalking Castle for a while before he shot him." Captain understood, and he was a little disturbed. "Do you have footage of the parking lot?"

"No, the bar doesn't have a camera out there. But, we did get an address. We were just going over to pick up Beckett to go catch him."

Montgomery nodded, pleased with them, "I'm going to come with you." So rarely did the Captain put down his work to go out on the streets to be involved in the action, but when he did, one would know automatically that he was most determined.

"ALright then," Esposito nodded, "Then lets go get her."

* * *

**Okay, just incase some of that didn't make sense, I'll explain it:**

**William Ericson was watching Beckett and Castle at the bar and when he heard that they were about to leave, he went out the back and changed into all black, just like the robber who shot Castle was dressed as. Ryan and Esposito knew it was him because he was carrying a can of black face paint, and a red t shirt- like the one that man was wearing in the bar. And Ericson followed them out the door, but since there were no outdoor security cameras, Ryan and Esposito don't have any further proof of Ericson following them past the bar.**

**If that still doesn't make sense, please tell me. Sometimes I write things that make sense to me, but in reality make no sense whatsoever LOL. And so please ask questions and I will clarify:)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please please review- it makes me so happy to hear your comments and constructed criticism is welcomed with a smile. Thanks again, and have a great day! :)**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	12. Accidental Happening

**Heyllo! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. Hope you enjoy LOTS!**

Kate was laughing hard. The kind of laugh that leaves one with aching sides, yet they still long for more uncomfortable comfort. The thought that Castle was talking and joking like he always did could keep her laughing forever. Despite the intimidating tubes and wires surrounding him, including a heart monitor, he could still make her laugh. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his face had regained some more color to the point where he looked less corpse like. Kate had been worried when he'd first woken up because of his complete terrorized look and he acted so afraid; but it didn't take long before the fear was defeated by Castle's regular personality.

"Haha!" she could hardly breath as they kept having spasmodic, explosions of laugher.

"Oh, ow." Castle breathed in, placing his hand over his wounded area, although the pain didn't stop him from chortling. He seemed to be still affected by the heavy medication, because his wording was less advanced. Although he was still funny as hell.

"Don't hurt yourself dad," Alexis was included in the laugher as well. She protectively placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

Castle gazed back at her with peaceful eyes, "It's okay, Pumpkin." he grinned extraordinarily, grasping her hand in his to relieve his daughters tension. "You're beautiful." he talked drunkly, but his daughters smile lifted him above the pain.

Just then, a slight knock came at the door. Kate peered cautiously over her shoulder to see Ryan and Esposito standing at the door with painful smiles. She'd been in this exact situation before, the moment when Castle had exposed those painful words "It's about your mother." And even now, she could see that Esposito and Ryan had something important to tell her, but they thought a smile could cover it up.

"Yo, Castle!" Esposito hesitantly made his way towards the writer with his hand up for a high five. Castle raised his hand weakly, and threw all of his energy, only to hear the lame sound of their hands colliding. Kate was stunned to find the Captain quietly enter through the doors while greetings were taking place. She didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin his hiding.

"Hey!" Castle's face lit up as more company had come. Since he'd woken up, both Patterson and Cannal had visited briefly- both of them seemed to be afraid of him because they didn't carry on their normal conversations.

"Hey Castle, what's up?" Ryan asked, close enough to Esposito for someone to mistake them for a couple.

Castle smiled, showing that he had some witty remark, "Nothin' much. Just getting myself out of trouble... or into it, I never can tell the difference." his grin intensified, "What, are you two grab ass buddy's now?" he asked, exposing the proximity of Esposito and Ryan.

Another explosion of laugher from Beckett caused the whole room to chuckle. Esposito an Ryan forced a laugh. "Sorry we didn't come earlier. It's all been chaos since we've been assigned to this case." Esposito explained.

"Thanks, guys." Castle's eyes were sunken in, making it obvious to the two partners that he was heavily sedated. "Hey, Montgomery." He said casually, as if he knew that the Captain had ben there the entire time.

"Hey." Montgomery said with a smile and a slight wave. "How's it going?"

"Good. Thanks." Castle left it brief, sensing the Captain's quietness.

Ryan smiled, glancing over at Kate, "We were wondering if we could have a word with Beckett for a moment?"

Kate looked up at them, knowing that it was back to business. "Yeah," she nodded willingly, approaching the door. She gave one last smile before closing the door.

"What's up?" she asked.

It didn't even take them a second to reply, "We got an address, and footage."

She nodded, proud of them, "Good job."

They nodded and smiled before continuing. "We came here to tell you and to see if you were coming with us. We've got your vest and gun in the car if you are."

"Do you even need to ask?" She asked, smiling. Captain Montgomery popped up behind her.

"I guess not," he said, "but I'm here to tell you that's not going to happen."

Kate looked back at the Captain, her face was covered with surprise. Ryan and Esposito looked as if they didn't expect Montgomery to say disagree either.

"What?" all three said at the same time.

"Kate, you haven't got any sleep all night. Neither have you two. I can't jeopardize this case because three of my best detectives are fatigued. I've got plenty of other FBI agents and NYPD detectives who have slept and eaten within the last twelve hours."

Kate turned to face him before politely saying, "No disrespect sir, but I know we can do this. I have done much more difficult police work with much worse circumstances."

"Kate, your partner has been shot. Over the past 14 hours, you've been bouncing around- both here at the hospital and back at the precinct, claiming to be the lead investigator on this case. Just out of curiosity, how much have you eaten?" he didn't even need to wait for an answer, her face said it all, "Exactly. I would feel much more comfortable if you just got some sleep and food, and as soon as that takes place, I'll let you do whatever. I know I let you work on Jack Connan's case, but it was a completely different scenario."

Kate rarely ever disagreed with the Captain's orders, but this was one of those few times where she wouldn't agree with him, "Sir," she began in her kindest, most persuasive voice so that she didn't sound demanding, "I understand everything you just said. But I need to be the on to solve this case. I need the satisfaction of catching the son of a bitch who shot Castle and ordered the hit that killed my mom. That's just something that needs to be done by me." The captain read her expression, but she still continued, "You mentioned your other detectives, and if it makes you feel better, than bring them in with us. I'll eat in the car too, if it makes you feel better. But I need to be the one to catch this guy. Please."

Roy kept his eyes glued in her eyes. He didn't say anything for a while but just stared into her, weighing his very slim options. Kate looked back, not ready to back down, but she still retained her complete respect for him. "Okay." Roy nodded slowly, "if you think you can do this, than I'm wasting my time trying to convince you otherwise."

Kate smiled, nodding in acceptance, "Thank you."

* *

"You what?" Alexis asked as Kate revealed the news.

"We've got everything we need to go get him, so we'll be back soon with your shooter caught, Castle." She smiled. Castle didn't share her relief.

"Woah, woah. How do you know he won't try to shoot another one of you guys? He's done it before, more than once." He countered.

"We don't, but we do know everything we need to be safe Castle."

"Kate..." Castle began.

"Shh." she interrupted, "Castle, please just let me do this without requiring me to convince you otherwise."

Castle paused a beat before nodding, he knew there was nothing in the world that could stop Kate Beckett from doing what she wanted to do, "Okay. Please be careful."

"I will," she approached him, giving him a little kiss on the forehead before turning to Alexis, "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?" she smiled as Alexis nodded hesitantly.

Beckett left through the door, but before Esposito and Ryan could, Castle grabbed Ryan's sleeve, "Please keep her safe." He pleaded.

"Always, bro." Esposito assured him, patting him on the shoulder, "Always."

* *

The car turned onto a street that was unknown to the detectives. The houses were surprisingly well kept, however, the streets were naked and seemed completely uninhabited. Perhaps the sirens of their car was heard from a distances, causing the surrounding people to scuttle inside. They pulled up to Ericson's house, surprised by what they saw.

It was extremely different from the houses of criminals that they'd seen before. The flowers in the front were kept neatly trimmed and lovely, bright colors filled them. The grass in the front was a lively, lush green and the yard was very well taken care of.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Ryan asked, frowning.

"You tell me." Kate answered, also shocked by the cleanliness. "Alright, lets move." WIthin seconds, seven uniformed people jumped out of the back of the cop car, and sprinted towards the door with their guns out in front of them. Kate was in the front, as always, and when they reached the front door, she pounded her fist against the wood, "NYPD open up!" she kept pounding, "NYPD open the damn door!" She waited a few moments before scooting back and kicking it in with all of her strength. The door fell hard against the ground with a thud, and they wormed their way past it and into their suspects home.

Just like the garden, Ericson's living room was kept awkwardly neat. Everything was nicely placed where it belonged and undisturbed. "NYPD! Check the rooms!" she ordered the other police to search while she, Esposito, and Ryan covered the other side.

"CLEAR!" on of the police ffrom the other side shouted.

"Same over here!" she answered, rage in her voice. "Nobodies here, god damn it!"

"Don't get mad just yet, Kate. We're gonna get him, " Ryan assured her unsucccessfully.

"I don't know why I actually thought he would be stupid enough to come back to his house!" she spoke loudly, "And I already told Castle I'd get his shooter." They holstered their weapons and continued to wander around the house for clues. Kate, who was angrily pacing around, finally made her way to Ericson's kitchen.

"Guys!" she yelled. The kitchen was torn apart. Plates were shattered on the floor, cabinets were flung open, papers lay scattered around the table along with a black bag, and a plant that was once perched by the sink was in shreds on the floor with the pot and soil.

Esposito and Ryan soon trailed behind her. "Woah."

"Dude." They wandered around, taking in the effects of their environment. Ryan made his way over to the table, glancing briefly at the papers and then to the black bag. Kate heard him unzip the bag, but made no reaction to it until he called them over.

"Look at this." They raced over to his side, "Looks like you were right, Beckett, he did come back. This is the bag that he took to the bar, and its got the red t shirt in here." Kate knelt down and picked up the shirt between her gloved fingers.

"This is the shirt he was wearing?" she asked. Ryan nodded, "I remember a guy sitting across from us at the bar wearing a red shirt kinda like this."

"Yeah, the guy who shot Castle was also stalking him. We just don't know for how long because neither Martha nor Alexis remembers anything."

"Since when did you interview them?"

"Over the phone," Esposito answered.

Kate cringed at the fact of some creep following Castle around, just to plan out when to shoot a bullet to claim his life. While the bullet hadn't literally taken Castle away, it had still stolen so much. She was now infuriated that William Ericson had stalked Castle, she was now even more scared for Richard.

"After this, we're gonna need uniforms scouring the area, and I want at least two armed guards outside of Castle's room to keep him safe. We don't know if Ericson will try to make another hit." She explained.

Esposito nodded before calling her again, "Look at this." Kate turned to see Esposito pointing at a yellow file envelop on the table. Written in black, permanent ink on the cover, read JOB #24.

"Castle was Ericson's 24th job." She began, "I've seen these before. They have the shooters target inside `." She reached for it, opening it slowly. She expected to see photo's of Castle inside, since he was Ericson's target. She pulled out the first photo, a little shocked at first but not completely persuaded. The photo was of Kate and Rick walking down a street, looking like they were discussing a case. But the next one was only of Kate, as were the next three.

"Woah." Esposito commented over her shoulder as he saw the pictures. Kate's fingers were trembling, "You don't think..."

She pulled out the last sheet of identification, the one that specified the target, and Kate froze. There on the paper read:

**Hit: Katherine Beckett**

**Location: New York**

**Occupation: New York Police Detective**

There was no doubt now. Castle had never been in Ericson's sights, the whole time, Kate Beckett was his target.

* * *

**:0 So now we know that Castle was shot by accident, and Ericson meant to kill Beckett... uh oh! Thanks for reading and please review, it makes me happy to hear your input! Love you all!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	13. Postpone the Truth

**Apologizes for the delay. Another difficult chapter because I didn't know exactly how I wanted Beckett to tell Castle. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"So you're just going to lie to him?" Esposito asked, a little shocked by his boss's conclusion.

"Oh don't say it that way." She denied, "We're just not going to mention it. If we tell him something so personal, it could affect his recovery and I can't jeopardize that. It's not lying, it's postponing the truth. We'll tell him eventually." Beckett couldn't believe what she'd just said either. She hated the fact that she was going to lie to the guy who had just taken a bullet for her, but she really was afraid that the shocking news would have a negative impact on his recovery.

"That sure as hell sounds like lying to me, Beckett." Ryan counted, he wasn't totally convinced on her decision.

"C'mon guys, I'll tell him. I don't want to lie to him, it's not like I'm getting pleasure out of this, but I can't risk him getting even more sick than he is now. I need to know that you'll support me and not blow my cover." She pleaded, hoping they'd agree.

Esposito rolled his eyes before nodding, "Okay. Fine." Ryan nodded as well.

"Thank you." For just finding out that someone was gunning for her, she was handing the news rather well. That's one thing Kate Beckett had developed over the years: a good reaction. She'd accepted the fact that the same man who'd ordered the hit on her mom was now after her, although she still cried in the bathroom for thirty minutes.

She really didn't want to lie to him, that's the last thing she ever wanted to do to Castle. But the news had left her dumbfounded, and because Castle had just woken up from intense surgery, he wasn't ready for any type of scare.

The entered the hospital, approaching Castle's room slowly. Kate noted silently that he was awake, still smiling, propped up against his gurney bed frame, with Alexis close to him.

"Kate." Alexis grinned as she watched the detective come through the door.

"Kate?" Castle asked, "How come she can call you Kate but I can't?" Castle asked. Although a tight smile covered his face, she could still sense that feeling of instability on him. He looked full of pain and fear, and he obviously wanted to hide it.

Kate couldn't laugh. It wasn't an appropriate time for joking, and Castle would know that if she just told him the truth. So she just smiled back, pretending to be carefree.

It was now three O'clock in the afternoon, and everyone was absolutely exhausted.

"Alexis, I want you to go home and get some rest, sweetie. For me." Castle pleaded her.

Alexis shook her head defiantly as if she'd heard it all day, "No, dad. And I'm not going to say it again."

"Well then say yes, then you won't have to say no again." Castle joked. Alexis sparkled, except it did no good covering the fatigue in her eyes."

Kate stepped in, 'Alexis, I think it'd be wise if you went home to get some sleep. It's been a sleepless night. I'll stay here and keep an eye on your dad."

Alexis hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Okay. Promise you'll keep him out of trouble?"

"I promise." She gave a tone of assurance so the teen could leave with confidence, and that's exactly what she did. She leaned in, giving her father an admiring kiss on the cheek before leaving with Martha shortly behind.

"You're going to protect me, Kate?" Castle asked, his bad boy charm rising.

Kate simply rolled her eyes in annoyance, too scared for games. Ryan and Esposito popped up suddenly from behind her.

"Can we have a word?" Ryan asked.

It wasn't until they were outside of the hospital room that Kate could see their fear for her.

"What do we do?" Esposito asked.

"I want both of you to get home and get some sleep. Refresh yourselves, it's been a long twenty hours. When you come back, be ready for another all nighter." They nodded without hesitation.

"Are you gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep an eye on him to make sure Ericson won't get to him. Even if he is after me, there's no telling what he has planned for Castle."

"Are you gonna be okay?" they asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I've got my gun."

"No," Ryan protested, "I mean, are _you_ gonna be okay?" she gave them a look of confusion. "Beckett, someone is trying to kill you for some reason. It's not safe to be wandering around where he can get to you. Maybe you should get home and have guards stay at your place. Just to be safe."

If there was one thing Ryan and Esposito knew well, it was that Kate Beckett didn't need protecting. And over the years that they'd worked with her, they'd respected that and left her to her own devices. But now their fear for her was uncontainable. They loved her like a sister, and if anything happened to her, they'd feel horribly guilty.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Just let me stay here and watch over Castle. That's something I need to do. I'll even catch a nap if I need to." She unsuccessfully assured them.

They nodded doubtfully before leaving to retreat to their homes. Kate turned back around and entered Castle's room.

"So what did you guys find?" Castle asked, curiously examining his IV.

"Uh, we got in his house. But there wasn't much to prove anything. We just know that he was at the bar with us last night and followed us out." Kate stalled, trying to be as truthful as possible.

"Ah, okay. Do you know what connection he had with your mom?"

"Not really. We're still collating data, but we have no idea who ordered the hit on her, or on this situation. But we'll get there, I promise."

"I know you promised. And I also know you're a woman of your word. It trust that you'll find the guy who did this." He was twisting the knife of guilt mercilessly in her gut as he convinced her of his loyalty.

"So are you feeling any better?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Loopy," Castle smiled drunkly, "The pain is still intense but, whataddya gonna do?"

"Good or bad?" she asked, a little puzzled by his remark.

"So-so." He said, "Doc changed my bandages and it's pretty nasty." Castle chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

She hated it when he reversed the tables like that. But if she reacted strangely, he may suspect that something was up, and then she'd be forced to tell him. "I'm tired. This is one hell of a case. You scared the crap out of me, pulling a stunt like that." She accused.

"You should go home too and get some sleep. I can manage by myself. Plus, there's a cute nurse over there who seems to have the hots for me."

Kate rolled her eyes again. He chuckled at his own joke, but Kate saw the lines of pain etched permanently on his face.

The room was quiet for a while. Castle had tried to engage her in a conversation, but she wasn't in the mood. Her mindset was only on Ericson. She still feared for Castle, even though Ericson probably didn't give a damn about what happened to the novelist. But she still felt protective over him, like it was her responsibility to keep him safe.

It was almost ten minutes until Kate finally looked over at Castle to see him sound asleep. He was finally taking the doctors advice seriously.

Kate scooted around in her chair for a few seconds until she was comfortable. She closed her eyes, thinking of everyone else that was asleep in their beds and figured that she could just rest a moment. Besides, it's not like resting her eyes for a few minutes would do much…

….but it wasn't long before Kate, just like everyone else, was grasped by sleep…

* * *

**No cliffhanger :( lol but tisk tisk, Kate still hasn't told Castle about her being the target instead of Castle. We'll get more into it next chapter, but I figured if I didn't give them a couple of hours of rest, they'd be less useful. Thanks for reading, and please review! Love you all and have a super day (or night).**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


	14. Capability

**Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter! I would like to give a special thanks to Eliza C. who gave me the idea for this chapter through a fantastic review. Thanks Eliza C.! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

It was one of the most awkward things Kate Beckett had ever experienced. She had dozed off for god knows how long, but when she woke up, all she saw was Castle staring directly at her, smiling like an idiot. At first she was confused. Hadn't he just been the one asleep, and she was the one watching him? He was obviously wide awake and enjoying himself. Then she was embarrassed. By then she'd realized that he'd been staring for a while now, and for some reason, her sleeping was funny to him. Maybe she snored. Or maybe she drooled.

_Oh God. What did I do?_ she thought as she pushed herself up from the chair. Castle's smile intensified.

"What?" she scoffed, "Why are you so happy?" once she'd said the words, she realized how stupid she was being. She had not, in fact, told Castle why he shouldn't be happy. And by suddenly accusing him of it, could certainly stir up a conflict. She prayed he would over look it and pay no attention to her hidden lies.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked, waiting a beat before speaking again, "I'm alive."

She would take the lie as far as it allowed her, but it could only go so far. She tried to changed the subject to avoid further questions regarding Ericson, "Good point. Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're an interesting sleeper- or should I say snorer." he chuckled. Kate could feel her face turn hot red as he dropped her in the pit of torment.

"I wasn't snoring, Castle. I don't snore." she objected, taking a quick glance towards her watch. It was already 7:00p.m. which meant she'd been sleeping for about three and a half hours.

"Oh okay detective. Think what you will, but keep in mind, I'm a witness." he poked.

"So I'm going to assume from your bright and sheer annoyance towards me, that there's no pain." she guessed.

"Well, it's not as bad as the last time I had to eat Gina's chilly." he smiled. Something wasn't right. He wasn't telling her something, and she could sense it.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

She rolled her eyes, then stood up and moved closer to the bedside. "Entertain me."

Castle let his crooked, twelve year old pervert smile cover his face, "Detective, if I were trying to entertain you, we'd be in a bedroom." He joked.

Kate was far from convinced. She put a finger to his lips, startling him so that his eyes grew wide, "Stop." she demanded without a tone. She didn't want him to keep her out of whatever he was feeling, and he clearly was. There was a hurt soul under that smiling shimmer of a man. "Don't hide from me, Rick."

As she released her finger, she half expected him to continue on with his witty remarks. But instead, he looked away from her and she could see what he'd been hiding. His eyes were suddenly sunken in and the light blue was now faded and had lost some of it's color. Instead of the smile she'd woken up to, his lips were curved downward. Kate was surprised at how fast his emotions had changed once he realized she was going to be there for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, feeling bad for him.

Castle said nothing for a minute, but continued to look away from her as if she was bringing back bad memories. He let out a sigh that said so much. It was deep from his chest and it sounded completely miserable.

She pushed again, "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Never in her life, had Kate offered so much in one sentence. However, she felt it completely appropriate considering that Castle had done so much to protect her, and to comfort her. The least she could do was listen to what he had to say.

"This is all insane." he finally released. "I never suspected anything like this to happen. I'm so scared." She could see that he was ashamed to say it, perhaps it made him feel less of a man. "When I took you out, I actually had the best time I've ever had with a girl, and it was with you. But I feel terrible. I'm sorry, Beckett."

Now she was completely lost, "Wait, what? _You're_ sorry?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't have interfered with your plan when Ericson was there. I know I should've let you do what you were going to do, but I couldn't handle it. I wanted to protect you. Which is crazy, I know, because if there's any woman in the world who can protect therself, it's you. I wanted to be a hero to you, and save you from that man. I'm so sorry."

Kate felt sick. He clearly felt bad, which made her feel worse. Here he was, apologizing for saving her, when he didn't even know that it was her fault he'd gotten shot in the first place. She couldn't lie anymore, "Castle. Rick. There's something I need to tell you." he looked at her, a little puzzled by this. "William Ericson never wanted to shoot you. He never planned to. I was his potential target, I was the one he was supposed to hit. But I think he panicked when he shot you instead and ran off." She waited for him to be pissed at her. But to her surprise, he looked right through her.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

Castle nodded slightly, "I already knew that Kate."

She frowned, a bit skeptical whether he'd really understood what he'd said. After all, he was still under medication, "You what?"

"I knew that Ericson meant to hit you, I knew that from the start." he didn't smile, nor did he frown. His emotions were still at large, but he allowed them to quiet down.

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged, "I remembered him from your mothers case. I remembered his face from the mug shots and it took me a minute, but I eventually figured out it was him. And the only reason a hitman would approach a family member of a previous victim, would be because he had some unfinished business. So I was hoping that you saw that too, but I could tell you didn't when I saw you trying to bait him. And when you jumped, I knew he was going to fire so I tried to pull you away."

It took her all but the space of a sentence to digest what he'd just said. She'd underestimated his capability. "You jumped in front of that bullet, to save... me?" she asked. Castle nodded as if it were obvious.

All this time, she though he'd pulled her back because he didn't think the situation was as serious as it was. But he, in fact, understood it more than she did. He'd put his life on the line for her, something than no one had ever done, not even Will. Everyone around her seemed to leave her alone because of her thick skin, leaving her to fend for herself. She liked it that way, and when Castle had come to shadow her, he was the the only one who was constantly trying to protect her. At first it was annoying, but she eventually started to like it, and now, she loved it.

She could feel her eyes begin to fill as the turbulent emotions hit her hard. "Rick Castle, I didn't know you did that. I thought..." she trailed off as the emotions continued to slur her speech. "I thought that..."

"It's okay." he said comfortingly. When she looked up at him, some of the color had returned in his features, and the blue became more noticeable.

"I feel terrible. All this time I blamed you for getting shot, but if you hadn't done what you did, I would be the one in that bed, possibly dead."

The craziest thing about all of this, was that if Castle hadn't looked into her mothers murder, he wouldn't have recognized the mug shot, and Kate would've been hit. The event that caused so much pain to her, had also saved her life.

She shoved the tears back, to prevent further drama. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay." he said blankly, "This is all just so crazy. I just don't know what I'm going to do. And don't even get me started on Alexis."

Kate frowned, "What?"

"She just... I don't know. I can't believe I put through this, all of this traumatic stuff. She just isn't herself ever since... you know."

"Well this takes times to heal such wounds, Castle. You have to realize that she was told several times by the doctors that you were going to die. How do you think that made her feel? It'll just take time and I'm sure that after a while, she'll get over it."

"But what if she doesn't, Kate?" Castle asked, the fear arising. "What if this ruins her. There's just so much that time can't erase, and what if this is one of them? She's the closest thing to my heart, and I just want the best for her." The rhythm of his heart began to beat faster than before, and it continued to increase at an intense speed.

"Rick, you need to calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up and it isn't good for you. Just rest. Talk to Alexis, let her know you care about this. I'm sure it's not as serious as you're making it." she tried to comfort.

Castle sighed, and she knew he wasn't convinced. "It just doesn't make any sense." he said under his breath.

"I know. But it's okay, Castle. We're gonna catch the guy who did all of this, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he pays for what he did." She did it again. She kept traveling outside of her comfort zone with him; and surprisingly, it wasn't discomforting at all. He made it all go away.

"Thanks." He smiled. Kate must've lost control of her limbs or something, because what she did next startled the both of them. She reached out and snatched his hand from the bed, squeezing it soothingly. His eyes met hers for the first time since they'd kissed, and the moment full of serenity returned. The room was quiet, and the only noise was their breaths and the machines around them. It was far from cheesy, but very touching, and Kate let herself smile- something she hadn't done in a while.

...perhaps she did love him...

**Okay this was more of a mushy chapter just to get a breath of fresh air away from the intensity. But I promise that it's coming back, I just wanted to make a little Beckett/Castle aftermath moment. Please tell me what you think. **


	15. Do You Trust Me?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the extreme delay, I've been ridiculously busy these past two weeks. ANd so I've written a very high paced chapter with a bunch of stuff finally happening especially since last chapter was so eventless. I hope you enjoy it all, it was a pretty hard chapter but a fun one to write. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. **

**So we're at Kate's apartment at the moment...

* * *

**

**4:30 Sunday Morning: Approximately 32 1/ 2 hours since the incident. **

Kate let her eyes droop open before even considering the effort in rolling over in the sheets to check the time.

4:30. _Damn it_. She thought. She'd left the hospital, Castle request, at 11:30 and she couldn't stay asleep. It was actually very frustrating, especially since she was exhausted but still couldn't sleep.

After a few moments of debating whether or not to stay in bed, she sat up slowly. Soothingly, she ran her fingers through her hair, letting her feet dangle inches from the floor.

_If I'm not gonna sleep, I might as well be productive._ She thought to herself. Knowing everyone else, they were probably still asleep but she just couldn't stay asleep without having another nightmare about something that had to do with Castle of her mother.

Walking into the kitchen, she pulled a box of cereal from the cubboard and turned on the tv.

"Famous crime novelist Richard Castle was fatally wounded while assisting the NYPD late Friday night. We've gotten reports saying that the author was shot in the stomach after trying to wrestle a suspect to a floor. Doctors then did everything they could to keep him alive but the bullet hit his kidney, and he died later that night in the hospital." The woman spoke in a demanding voice.

"Damn the paparazzi," Kate said aloud, "They screw every thing to shit." She was furious. Not only had they told the story wrong, but they also said that he had died. That's what pissed her off the most. How could a channel broadcast false information consider a human life. "They're so ridiculous." She hoped that Alexis wasn't watching, or anyone else for that matter.

Kate wandered aimlessly after shutting down the tv in an angered manner. She strolled around, glancing for something to entertain her until she came upon the pile of clothes she'd thrown after getting back from the hospital. Her white dress that drew down into a V neck. It was a modest dress, one that came just above her knees. But now, it was covered completely in blood. After one glance, the memories flew back into her brain, causing her to toss the dress in the trash without hesitation.

But something else caught her eye. A folder… well actually not any folder, THE folder. The one that read JOHANNA BECKETT on the front in bold letters. Kate had a personal copy of her mothers case file back when she was determined to solved it. She had taken it out a couple of hours before going to the bar with Castle because she was reminded for some reason.

Kate grasped it softly and picked it up from the coffee table, and proceeding back to the kitchen. She sat down at her barstool, opening the file and scattering the papers around. Her eyes scanned the painful words, although she didn't even need to read considering the fact that she'd had it practically memorized.

She let an empty gaze upon the picture of William Ericson in his mug shot. He looked rough, shabby- like the kind of man that would kill for money, and that's what made Kate sick. Yes, she had in fact caught the man who had actually killed her mother, but if she caught Ericson, not only would she have caught Castle shooter, but it would lead her to the man who ordered the hit on her mom in the first place. For Kate believed that both Ericson and Jack Coonan worked for the man who wanted both her and her mother dead.

_I'll catch that lowlife piece of shit. I promise mom, I'll catch him for what he did to you and for what he did to Castle- and he will pay the price. I promise I won't let you down._

It was at that moment that she came across evidence that changed everything.

**Suspect William Ericson was arrested in the parking lot between Lexington and Graphting in the alley on March 21st 1999 as a suspect for the murder of Johanna Beckett.**

If Ericson had just done a job, he would've gone to the man who hired him. Although when he was arrested as a suspect, he didn't make it inside. Kate knew the alleyway, and if Ericson lived by routine like most humans, he would go to the only man who would protect him- his boss. So if Kate was right, Ericson was in the alley buildings between Lexington and Graphting.

* *

**7:58 A.M. Sunday Morning**

Ryan took a big sip of his coffee, "So tell me again why you think that Ericson's here."

Kate shook her head in annoyance, they'd been over this three times already since she had called them back to the precinct. "Because Ericson wants to flee to the only place where he is supported, the only place he's safe since he messed up. And the only one who would provide that much assurance would be his boss. And that's where Ericson when the night he was arrested for my mom's murder."

"So you think we should go scour the buildings for our two suspects just to see whether or not they're there? Are you sure that they would flee there?" Esposito asked, moving in closer as he processed the fact that they were inches from catching the man who had destroyed so much.

"I am." Kate nodded with pure confidence. And with that, Esposito called up uniforms from all parts of the city to come as they made their attempt on Ericson.

"I believe you, so lets get the hell outta here."

* *

"What?" Castle asked in disbelief after Kate told him that they were going in for the kill.

"We've got it all set up, it's a perfect place to hide from the FBI and NYPD." Kate assured him that their predictions were rock solid.

"No, Kate. I don't think you should go in since you're the target. It's not safe and I don't want you to get hurt." She read the concern in his eyes , causing her to approach him. She knelt down by the bed and got as close to him as possible without actually making physical contact.

"Rick, I need to be the one to finish this. I want to be the one that handcuffs the guy who shot you. It's what I became a cop for, I've been waiting for this moment." She whispered so that only he could hear her, "So I don't want you to sit here and tell me that I can't or shouldn't do it, because I'm going to. I want you to have confidence in me, I want you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Castle gazed back at her and he was clearly pondering hard, "Of course I do." He answered as confidently as he could, "Of course I trust you."

Kate nodded with satisfaction after a moment, and stood up faithfully, "Everything will go great… I promise." She had been making a lot of promises lately.

The three musketeers: Kate, Esposito and Ryan began to leave the room.

"We got him bro, she'll back before you know it." Esposito said to Castle, looking him directly in the eye.

Castle bobbed his head, grabbing Esposito's arm, "Keep her safe, please."

Esposito grinned a grin of assurance, "I always do, bro. I always do." And with those words, Ryan and Esposito followed Kate out of the hospital room and made their way to the car so they could finally catch Ericson.

**Probably a little too face paced, but I needed to get a lot across considering I'm so behind. I hope it was clear enough, if not I would be happy to answer any questions. Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyable :) Review if you like, and have a great day!**

**With love,**

**Sarah**


	16. Their Fate is Unknown

**Sometimes, technology really makes me mad. I tried to update this on Wednesday and my computer wouldn't let met until just now. Apologies. My next chapter will be posted by Sunday night if I don't have more troubles. Thanks for all of your kind reviews, makes my day! Okay well... enjoy!**

The police car drove up to the parking lot next to the alley. Kate had specifically called for police cars that were low profile, to keep their attack unknown. She opened the car door, stepping out with extreme caution. She was both nervous and excited. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Three years ago, she convinced herself that she would never catch the man who killed her mom, and now she was about to enter the building that possibly contained the lowlife jackass who ordered the hit on her. And not only was she about catch that man, but the one who had shot her partner. Boy, she was ready.

"Okay, this is our guy." She held up a picture of Ericson, showing the plethora of officers that crowded around her. They were out of sight from the building windows so whoever was in there would be unable to see a police entrance. "Now only the first two floors are steady enough- the other ones are unstable and are prone to collapse. So if they're in there, there's no way they'd be somewhere else besides the first two floors. So I want uniforms set at all of the entrances you can find. Only three, maybe four cops should actually go in because it's likely they'll try to escape. And since we're so limited on persons, every spot is going to have limited assistance so everyone needs to be on their guard until we've got him behind bars." Kate explained. As if instructed, all of the police heads bobbed up in agreement. "Alright, then let's go."

Kate began to turn around when Esposito grabbed the lock of her arm softly, "Beckett, are you sure you wanna do this?" Kate glanced at him.

"Oh hell yes I'm ready. I've been waiting." she answered in a sharp voice.

"Castle told me to keep you safe- so are you _sure_ you can do this?" he asked again, attempting to persuade her to think about it. And for a moment, Kate thought about her answer.

"I..." she trailed off, "Esposito, I can. I want to, and I have to. Please don't do what Castle did. Just lemme do what I need to do."

Esposito nodded slowly, "You're the boss. I'll be right there." he assured her.

"Good." and they approached the building, guns draw. They came through the alley, a more private and secluded area. Kate led the way, speed walking intently and completely determined.

"Okay, split up." She whispered as they reached the poor excuse of an entrance door. "I want all of you to go find different entrances around here and make sure any escape route is filled. We can't spare this guy getting out. Ryan, Esposito, and Hammonds, I want you to come in with me. We can't have too much commotion if we want to surprise him. We've all got our radios, but don't call me in unless you get a visual on him. Ok go." She instructed. The other officers dashed off into the distance. Kate looked at Esposito and Ryan quickly before descending quietly into the building.

* *

"What's wrong dad?" Alexis asked as she watched her dad stare eagerly out the window.

"She's out there." he said softly, "She's out in the open, unprotected."

"Detective Beckett? Dad, she's okay." Alexis watched him.

"She's the one that Ericson wanted dead, and she's going right up there and giving him what he wants. There's a reason I stepped in front of her- to protect her. Now I can't do that."

"Dad, Kate is a trained detective. She can fend for herself. I know for a fact that she appreciates what you did for her, but she knows what to do. She'll be fine." Alexis assured him unsuccessfully, "Just don't worry."

Castle pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in, getting nearly three inches from the door. "He'll come at her sideways."

"Dad, I think you should sit down..." Alexis stood up and began to approach him.

"She's out there. They're all out there, and they're all exposed. I can't..." he was beginning to panic. "What if something happens?"

"Dad, please sit down." Alexis was getting nervous.

"Sweetie, I need to know that everything is going okay down there and I just... I don't..." his breathing was getting more forced and the heart monitor was beeping in alarm.

"Dad! Just sit down!" she was screaming now, clearly seeing that her father wasn't healthy. He was shaking, his body was trembling. Suddenly, Castle' stopped yelling. He looked somewhat distressed as he looked over at Alexis.

"Honey, get a nur-" But before he could finished the word _nurse_, Castle collapsed to the floor so suddenly, that Alexis didn't know what had just happened.

She yelped, "Hey! I need a nurse in here!"

* *

Kate was side stepping into the building, making her footsteps silent. She could feel the other three detectives behind her, although she could tell that they made just as a big an effort as her to keep their steps unheard.

"Check the rooms." she said softly and three of them detached themselves from their tight line and shuffled off in search of Ericson. Kate proceeded onto investigate the existence of another man in her room. She glanced around, scanning each and every box. This was difficult, considering the immense deterioration of the building. The lighting was dim, and the entire building seemed to be a common dumping ground. Cardboard and wooden boxes crowded almost every square inch of the first floor. How the hell could anyone live this way? And yet, Ericson had been living here since Friday night after the accident.

She peeked around ever corner in the room, bent on the right answer. From her very thorough watch of the place, there was no one there, so she proceeded back to the common area where the other detectives were.

"My rooms clear." She informed, and they nodded in agreement.

"Same here," they chimed.

"Okay...okay, lets make our way up there stairs. Quiet, be as silent as you can." she instructed and they followed her obediently in a single file line.

The stairs were tricky. If stability was a good indicator to someones toxicant level, one would've easily mistaken the four detectives as drunks. They stumbled over one another, still retaining their silence, but the wood creaked beneath them- although it wasn't loud enough to be heard past their boundaries.

It was almost three flights of stairs, since using the elevator was out of the question. Kate was an athletic woman, but her legs ached when they reached the top. The second floor was much larger than the first. The overall size was identical, but there was much more rooms- walls were everywhere which meant that scouring the area was going to be much more tedious.

"Wow..." she exhaled. "Okay we'll start at the back and make our way forward. Let's go together, just to be safe." they made their way far back to the end of the hallway, entering the other room. Just like the past rooms, it was empty. After searching a couple more offices with no luck, Kate heard something a few rooms ahead of them.

"I don't see anything Beckett." Ryan whispered and she shoved her finger to her lips.

"Shhh." she listened for the voices, holding her breath. The noise sounded a lot like bickering. Two males bickering about something. Ryan, Esposito and the other detective's expressions changed as they heard it too. "Let's move." she pointed to a room down the hall and quickly shambled her feet towards the sound of the men.

As they got closer, the words became more distinct instead of jumbles. "Aw hell, that's a policemen out there." one of them said. Kate silently noted that it wasn't Ericson. The voice was too deep, not as high strung either.

"Damn it! How'd they find us here?" that one was definitely Ericson. The voice was etched permanently in her mind- especially when he had said _give me your wallet_ that Friday night.

Ryan shot her a look that clearly asked if that was the man they were looking for. She gave a slight nod. They were right outside the door now, inches from catching him. Kate took a deep breath, one that was so expansive, that she was surprised no one else had heard her.

She held out her hand, counting to three.

One...

They watched her with hard eyes.

Two...

She grasped her gun tighter so there was no way she could drop it.

Three...

She bounded in the doorway with Esposito and Ryan influx through the room shortly behind her.

"NYPD! Put you're hands up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her yells were soon chorused with the other detectives shouting along side her.

"Put her hands up!"

"Drop your weapon!"

"Don't do anything smart!"

Their voices sung together as they rained into the room to meet the frightened criminals. Kate had gotten in just in time to see them spin around clumsily from their view at the window. There were only two- Ericson and an unidentified man...

"Woah woah!" the man who wasn't Ericson yelled and slowly put his hands up in terror.

Ericson copied almost instantly, with the other man directly behind him.

"William Ericson, you're under arrest for the shooting of Richard Castle, and I bet I can connect you to a bunch of murders!" Kate yelled, the muzzle of her gun close to their faces.

"Keep your hands up, and you! get out from behind him!" Ryan yelled at the other man who was seemingly hiding behind Ericson.

The man slowly moved out of the way as Ryan and Esposito approached them. Kate kept her gun trained on them.

"Keep your god damn hands up." Esposito snarled viciously. They were about six feet from them when the stranger grabbed Ericson's arm and twisted it back. Kate could hear the bones snapping in Ericsons arm as he soon became a hostage. Esposito and Ryan whipped out their guns, but they hadn't filled the gap in time to prevent what was happening.

"Hey!" Kate yelled. The man had a gun where the muzzle was pressed against Ericson's neck.

Ericson's arm was surely broken as he was defenselessly put into a life threatening situation.

"Nobodies going anywhere, Kate." The man said, and he pulled Ericson's arm harder.

_Nothing ever goes smooth..._

_

* * *

_

**Fun chapter. I like writing it. I'm sorry to repeat myself, but if something didn't make sense, just ask and I'd be happy to answer. In simplest terms, the three detectives are fine, they just didn't catch Ericson in time- the other man whom they don't know, beat them to it. Now Ericson is the hostage... hope you like :) Please review, it makes me happy!! Have a great day!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	17. Nothing Ever Goes Smooth!

**Hehe, I'm evil. LOL, NO COMPUTER TROUBLES TODAY FOLKS :).... anyways, another INTENSE chapter that I hope you guys enjoy- but I've got more chapters coming after this. Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter, it made me happy to hear you guys enjoyed it. Well, I don't want to bore you with my endless chatter so here's the next chapter!!!**

"Keep him steady, damn it!" one of the doctors yelled as he and two other nurses tried to pull Castle up from the floor. Alexis was off to the side, still trying to figure it all out. He had been fine two minutes ago- a little high strung but he had even managed to stand up. And then it was so sudden when he hit the floor- no movement.

She was pressed against the wall, watching in horror as they tried to move him back into the bed. More doctors rained in as they made their attempt to lift him from the ground. The beeping of her fathers heart seemed to fast to be possible, and that scared her the most. This happened in the movies where the heart would beat faster and faster and then it would just stop.

She had already lost him once, and it she would do anything to prevent it from happening again.

"Daddy..." she cried in a whisper while her eyes were fixed on his face.

_Not again..._ she thought._ Oh please god not again._

Nothing ever goes friggin' smooth!

Kate's eyes were wide with shock. It had all happened so fast.

Ericson's face was etched with permanent fear and the barrel of the stranger's hand gun was pressed firmly against his neck.

"Ah!' Ericson yelled as the stranger pulled his broken arm up in back of him. "Shit that hurts!"

"Put your guns down." he spoke with an eerie tone. Kate prevented the fear from showing, but it was surely there.

"You don't have to do this. Just put the gun down, and we'll figure this out." Kate tried to convince, "You haven't done anything wrong that we know of. Unless you hurt him."

"Shut up!" he screamed, "I will do what I want, when I want it. And if I wanna shoot this asshole right here, I will."

"Briggs, please don't! I'll do anything!" Ericson's face froze after a second.

"Briggs?" Kate asked. "David Briggs?"

The stranger looked her deep in the eye as she revealed his identity. But it soon backfired.

"Damn it Will! You see what you've done, you stupid bastard!"

Esposito's voice was heard over the shouting after a few moments, "Beckett, who's Briggs?"

Kate grasped her gun tighter. Slowly, she dampened her lips with her tongue and spoke, "David Briggs was one of my mom's best friends."

Briggs looked up at her, seemingly studying her face. She shot back a cold stare- it was Briggs. If this man really was David Briggs, then he'd aged a crap load in ten years. He used to visit Kate's house several times as a kid for dinner. She would've never imagined that someone who seemed so friendly to her and her mother, could be at the same time- cold.

"You ordered the hit on her." Kate kept her eyes trained deadly on Briggs.

Briggs stared back, "Damn it put your stupid gun down Kate."

"Why would you want to kill your best friend?" She asked, completely dried up from all of the tears she'd been crying before. All she wanted was the truth... was that too much to ask for after ten years?

Briggs' eyes looked as if tears were forming. When he spoke, his voice sounded less intimidating as it was shaky, "I had to..." he whispered, still hold Ericson tightly as his human shield. "She knew too much. She wouldn't let me get away with it, and she was the only one who knew."

"Knew what, David?"

"I can't go to jail- I can't. What was I supposed to do? Let Johanna tell the world that I'd killed someone? She would've, she would've put me down like that- before I could even scream!"

"David, just let Ericson go, and let's talk about this. There's more of us than there is of you, just put your gun down."

"I can't!" he screamed. "I told you already, I can't go to jail. They'll murder me there."

"You're not doing yourself any favors if you hold Ericson hostage. That hurts you, it doesn't help you." Her voice was calm, somewhat demanding but it made that point that she was the boss.

"I won't!"

Kate didn't say anything for a few moments, but thought. _Maybe I can bait him. Keep getting him to tell me what happened and that'll weaken him._

_"_Who did you murder?" she asked.

Briggs looked up again at her, looking extremely defenseless. "It was Mackivite. Joe Mackivite."

"Joe Mackivite was my mothers law student. Why did you kill him?"

"When I told Johanna I was in some trouble with money, he over heard the entire conversation." Briggs was sweating like a pig, "If he knew it, then the whole world would've known too. He even threatened to tell everyone if I didn't pay him. It was the only way out!"

"What did my mom have to do with that?" she asked, her breathing getting heavier.

"You damn mom figured out that I was the one who killed him. She had to go, or I everything was gonna get public. So I hired Jack Coonan to kill her and he did a fine job. While this _punk,_" Briggs moved his face so it was right next to Ericson's ear, his teeth clenched as he snarled, "This punk can't even kill the right person!"

"Why would you want to kill me, Briggs? What did I have against you? I didn't know anything."

"Because you were getting there! You and that dumb writer caught Jack- you killed Jack. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't eventually lead to me? It was heading down that road!"

Kate took a breath, soaking in everything she just heard, "You do realize that you murdered a young law student with three brothers, one sister, and two loving parents right?" She asked, going in for the kill. Briggs refused to look at her, "And you murdered a best friend, who had a daughter and a husband both of who loved her more that anything?" Briggs was breaking down now, she was winning, "And you almost murdered another one, who is a single father taking care of a teenager daughter who watches him and looks up to him. A man who has a family- do you even care that if the bullet had killed him, that his daughters life would be ruined just like mine? Do you even give a rats ass that you've ruined lives and damaged a family?"

Briggs looked down, making it hard to see his face. Kate studied him, unable to tell if he was going to surrender. One of the most eerie things happened then, Briggs eyes flashed in her direction with an evil gleam in them, "I'm about to do it again." he whispered silently. And without warning, he whipped his gun out towards and fired...

The blow of the shot knocked Kate to the floor. She hit it hard, luckily her head refrained from hitting the concrete.

_Had she been shot?_ She waited a moment for the pain to ensue, and she soon felt it in the center of her chest. Another shot was fired from above and Kate heard mumbles and a crash to the floor. Ryan came into vision from above as he kneeled down next to her.

"Kate? Kate are you alright?" he asked, almost screaming in panic. She moved her arms around her vest, feeling where the bullet had hit her. She felt the hole, although her fingers detected no blood.

"I think I am." she said after a moment, realizing that she was fine.

Ryan didn't seem convinced. He nearly ripped off her vest to make sure she was okay. "Oh my god. You're fine. No bullet piercing."

_"Thank god for writers vests."_ she heard Castle's voice in her head.

"That was lucky." she whispered as he helped her up to a standing position.

Esposito's yells caught her back to the situation, "Ryan, call an ambulance. Looks like Ericson's hit."

Kate glanced over to see Esposito on top of Briggs with Ericson moaning on the floor holding his shoulder. Esposito's eyes met Kate's and he smiled, "I guess this belongs to you."

Kate hopped over to them, handcuffing Briggs wrists and smiling while she said, "David Briggs, you are under arrest for the murder of Johanna Beckett and Mark Wisley (the law student), and the attempted murder of Katherine Beckett and the shooting of Richard Castle. Better get a lawyer."

A sudden weight on Kate's heart was released- a burden that she had been carrying for ten years and it was gone. Her mother was finally put to justice, and the killer was caught.

Then Kate did something she hadn't done in a while. She laughed. A relieved chuckle from deep within her chest- the kind of laugh that surmounted all others. She watched in complete joy as Ericson and Briggs were loaded into the back of a police car, the sight she'd been waiting to see.

Ryan and Esposito approached her as she watched the police drive away. "Ericson's gonna be fine. It was just his arm. How do you feel?" Esposito asked.

"I feel free." she grinned. Now she could go tell Castle the good news...

* * *

**SUMMARY**: **The other guy with Ericson is named Briggs. He's the one who actually ordered the hit on Johanna and Kate. Briggs and Johanna were best friends until Briggs told Johanna that he was in some financial trouble. And when a law student of Johanna overheard this, he threatened to expose it to the media which would ruin Briggs image. So Briggs hired a hit on him, and when Johanna suspected him as the killer, she wasn't going to keep it quiet. So he had Jack Coonan kill her. But then, Briggs heard word that Kate had uncovered Jack Coonan's identity and he was afraid that the trail would eventually lead to him, so he hired William Ericson to kill Beckett. I hope that made sense, if not I'd love nothing more than to answer it for you :)**

**Oh ya, and Briggs shot Kate, but it didn't go past her vest so she was fine- it just knocked her to the ground. And Briggs also shot Ericson in the arm as he tried to escape, but Esposito tackled him before he could get away. Thank god for ICEPOSITO and Ryan (Roach, if you will)...**

**Anyways...**

**Okay I really liked writing this chapter, as I liked the last one. But as I wrote the last sentence, I realized that it isn't over. Kate doesn't know about Castle's accident. Damn, I wish I could end it there on a happy note but I want Kate to tell Castle- don't worry, I won't be meaner to Castle than I already have been. More chapters to come, but I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear reviews on what you guys thought.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	18. FINALLY!

**Your reviews were all very sweet last chapter, thank you all so much! I was so happy reading your comments. Short, very awkward chapter. I think I went a little overboard when I made Castle pass out. I just wanted to throw in something interesting. Although, it back fired because it could NOT figure out how to write this. People didn't want me to be too mean to Castle, since I already shot him. But also, people wanted me to be mean and hurt him more- so obviously, I didn't know what to do**

When Kate saw Alexis hunched over in a chair with her head in her hands, her mind forced herself to the worst of possibilities. The scene looked much like it did when Alexis waited for her father to come out of surgery. That's what scared her the most; the fact that Alexis wasn't with her father...

Kate quickened her pace, glancing back at Ryan and Esposito who were following close behind her. Their faces indicated that they had no clue what was going on, but their interest in the situations was obvious. Alexis wasn't looking up, but continued to slouch messily in her chair with her orange hair entangled in her fingers.

When Kate finally reached the young girl, she kneeled down, expecting to see tears streaming down the girls face. But what she expected was not fact. Alexis was not crying, although she didn't seem relaxed either. Her face was etched with fear, too profound to be calm.

"Alexis?" Kate dared to ask. Alexis's head snapped up.

"Kate!" Alexis nearly collapsed in the detective's arms.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Kate pushed for answers and she grasped the girl in a hug.

Alexis's face morphed into tears, "Oh, Kate... I can't... I just don't know what... it's too much."

"Honey, what happened? Is your father okay?"

"I don't know... we were standing up in the hospital room. And when he fell, he hit the table! I just..."

"Fell? Wait, what happened?" Kate demanded.

"I don't know!" Alexis cried now, "Gram is still at home and I didn't have anyone to talk to or call! He just hit the floor and there was this needle and I saw more than I wanted to!" Alexis wasn't making any sense, which frightened Kate. Being oblivious always bothered her, and this was a perfect example.

She breathed deep, looking the girl in the eyes, "Alexis... please tell me exactly what happened. You're not making sense, you're scared and I understand that. Just try to tell me."

Alexis looked back with shimmering eyes, her tone calming "I don't know what happened. It all happened just about ten minutes after you left. He was looking out the window and started to freak out about you getting hurt since he couldn't protect you. And when the machines started to beep, he just fell... but I think he also hit the table. But then they were trying to get him back in the bed and one of the doctors pulled out this needle..." Alexis looked as if she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"And?"

"I don't know... After that the doctors pushed me out." she bit her lip.

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked.

Alexis pointed a quivering finger at the room down the hall. Kate nodded.

"Do you know how he's doing?"

"I can't go in there..." Alexis whispered. "Not again... I'm so scared..."

Kate read the girls expression, feeling identical pain, "I know sweetie. I know." Dr. Fargos approached them.

He gave a smile that indicated neither pain nor relief, "Richard is somewhat okay. He had a panic attack triggered by fear of loosing a loved one. I'm still collating data but the reason he blacked out was simply because he hit his head on the chair when he fell. That left a pretty nasty bruise, and I can only hope that it did only as much damage on the inside as it did on the outside."

Kate released her breath, "So he'll be fine?"

"He's always fine..." Dr. Fargos gave an intimidating smile.

She should've stayed. That's the thought that stormed her minds. While she was off, satisfying her own needs, he could've been lost as easily as he was taken that Friday night... she should've stayed, and she'd be more careful now.

Kate's mother's killer was behind bars, and she'd just had a scare that surmounted the scares of the past few hours. She'd just wrapped up a long weekend filled with unbelievable twists and turns. Only now, she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until Castle and his family was fully healed. And by the looks of it, Castle would get out just fine. It was Alexis's recovery that Kate was beginning to worry about.

Next chapter will be set three and a half weeks into the future because I don't know about anyone else, but this hospital scenery is starting to depress me. Gosh, I'd better start writing happier stories or I might just go crazy. Okay it's settled, my next story, after 'What The Heart Wants', will be happy :) Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a great day and love you all! Oh, and if you think the three weeks into the future thing is a dumb idea, then object because i love to hear your advice!!

**~Sarah**


	19. Chocolate Goodies

**Thanks for the reviews :) this chapter is three weeks into the future...**

Kate used her key to get in through Castle's front door. He had specifically given it to her after being released from the hospital so that she could 'visit' him whenever he wanted. Although it was a double sided request, she'd decided that the least she could do was pay him a visit once every day or two. Considering everything he'd been through, she wanted to help him recover. And so far, he seemed to be getting better each day- both mentally and physically.

She pushed the door open, smelling the sweet smell of freshly baked food wave in her face as she entered. As she stepped in, setting her jacket on a nearby chair, she glanced around for her captor.

"Castle?" she asked, tip toing further into the apartment. Before she got very far, she felt the eeriness of another appearance from behind her. But just as she was turning around to investigate, the intruder jumped out at her.

"BOO!" it was Castle. He had the biggest grin on his face. Kate, who had been a little frightened, did not flinch but rolled her eyes instead.

"That's kind of like a good morning, but not really." She noted, smiling slightly.

"Oh come on," he protested, "I've been waiting behind the door for like five minutes, it was scarier than that."

Kate chuckled mockingly, "Yeah right." her eyes caught a glimpse of chocolate something on his lower lip. She moved in closer, "What's this?"

Castle clasped his hands to his face, trying to wipe away whatever it was she saw, "Nothing. What's what?" he denied responsibility.

"What did you eat?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've only eaten the things that Dr. Fargo's instructed." She was too smart not to know that he was lying.

"Mhmm..." she agreed sarcastically, moving in, "It's chocolate. I knew it. When the hell are you going to learn that if you eat the wrong foods, you could end up back in the hospital?" she asked.

"But it's so gross! Nobody can eat that stuff." he made a face.

"Well, I'll let this one slide. But if you do it again, I'm gonna have to call Dr. Fargos-" she threatened with a grin.

Castle gave a hesitant nod that showed he didn't want to agree, but he knew he had to. Of course he had to, he was dealing with Kate Beckett- a woman who could kill him with her pinky!

She continued on as she moved hastily through the kitchen. Over the past few weeks, she'd learned where everything was. "It's time to change your bandage."

"Sheesh! Are you here just to ruin my day? First you threaten to call the doctor on me, now your making me change my bandage? My, my." Castle babbled.

Kate pulled out a perscribed bottle of peroxiode and set it down next to a roll of gauze that she'd picked up from the hospital. "We can make it quick and easy, or you can just keep being a pain- either way."

"Ooh, detective. If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask!" he let out a sultry chuckle.

"Sit." She demanded in that voice she saved strictly for suspects. Knowing full well that if he didn't obey, she'd surely kill him, he sat obediantly on the sofa, watching tastfully as she glided over to him. "Now take off your shirt." she knelt down by his side. Castle gave her the most perverted smile she'd ever seen him give, causing her to roll her eyes, "Just do it."

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes studying her face as he derobed. Castle well defined muscles were revealed when he took off his shirt, but it also exposed the day old bandage on his left side. She made her way to pulling it off. Delicately, she pressed her hand against his side, trying to peel off the the tape that Dr. Fargos had patched on.

"Cold hands..." Castle whispered, sucking a breath. Kate ignored him and took off the remander of the bandage, revealing an ugly, angry red scar. It had healed a ton since the last time she'd seen it in the hospital, but it was far from normal. She must've made a face or a noise or something because he then said, "Exactly what I was thinking."

She poured a blotch of peroxide on a cloth and made her way to pressing it against him, "This is gonna hurt."

"Always does." he closed his eyes as if it would relieve some of the pain. She pushed it against his wound as softly as she could, but it was nearly impossible. He grunted quietly, his eyes shutting tighter. He continued to hold his breath until she removed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good job." She began to pull out another strand of cloth in preparation of a new bandage.

"Doctor Kate.... hmmm... it's okay. Although it doesn't sound as bad ass a Detective Beckett." Castle began.

Kate presented an unintentional smile, "Don't get used to Doctor Beckett, cause bad ass Beckett is coming back." Castle nodded with a chortle. "So how was Alexis this morning?"

"She was good. I got up so I could make her eggs and bacon, so that made her happy."

"Did she talk more today?" Kate asked. She did this because over the series of days that Kate had checked up on Castle, she had heard of Alexis's fear of her father, causing her to speak as little as possible.

"A little bit. I tried to get her into a conversation and all, but she just keeps answering in short sentences. Mother's been fine, she doesn't seem too different from the woman in search of an audience. Alexis has always been a shy girl, but not reserved in front of _me_ like she is now. She just doesn't always want to talk. It's weird though, cause she's not being rude, she's just... different. I think I might've ruined it between us." he admitted sorrowfully.

"Don't be so sure. I'm almost possitive that it's just a phase. Like I said, time may cure it all. Just be patient." she tried to persuade him.

"I've been patient...." he spoke under his breath, although Kate sensed the discourage in his tone.

"So..." she began, standing up, "what's for lunch?"

Castle gave her a look with his puppy dog eyes, "I'm not really hungry... the cake was just so good." he smiled, and it took all of her concentration not to laugh or smile, but she managed to cover it up with a simple eye roll.

"Oh Castle."

**I tried to make it on a lighter note. Next chapter will be Kate talking to Alexis and something else that I'll plan late. Please review, it always makes me happy! Love y'all and have a good day~  
~Sarah**


	20. Aftermath

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews, I really enjoyed reading them J Like I said, this story is starting to come to a finish, and this is a pretty important chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Okay dad, I'm all ready to go." Alexis descended from the stairs carrying a sleeping bag and a suitcase. She was spending the night with Taylor, Kelsey, Paige and Renee.

"Alright sweetheart. You want me to take you?" Castle asked, offering to take the suitcase from her.

"Oh no, that's okay. Kelsey's mom is meeting me down in the lobby."

Kate stood awkwardly on the sidelines, feeling a tad sorry for Castle since he only wanted to help.

"Oh… well I hope you have a fun time Pumpkin, and if you need anything or need me to take you guys somewhere, just call, I'd be happy to assist."

Alexis nodded with a painful grin, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She'd been keeping an eye on him day and night since he was released from the hospital. As painful as it was for Alexis, she didn't back down once. Fortunately, things had improved between the two. Alexis laughed more, she smiled and was more willing to answering questions. Perhaps it was because Kate had talked to her, but it looked as if their father daughter umbreakable bond would be restored.

"Kate you will keep an eye on him, right?"

Kate nodded and gave an understanding smile.

"Alright then. I love you dad."

"Love you too sweetie" Castle placed a hand on her shoulder as he helped her outside the apartment. "Oh so many dishes."

"Let me give you a hand then." she offered.

"Are you sure? It's getting kind of late, I don't want to take you away from your other priorities. Unless, perhaps, you are just here to get me under the sheets." he chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. No, but if you want help, I would be happy to help."

"That would be great, thanks."

"She's gotten better." Kate noted aloud as she helped hand wash the dishes, referring to Alexis.

"She has. But I still think more of her will come back. Will you hand me that fork?" Kate reached for a fork lying near the edge of the table and handed it to him. She was positioned next to the sink, her job was to dry the dishes that Castle hand washed. She stood a moment, not moving just to comprehend everything. She didn't move a muscle. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything. Castle being shot, her mothers killer being caught, and the after math of everything. She'd been so worried about how everyone was faring with the accident, she didn't once stop to see how it affected herself. Alexis had been traumatized, Castle seemed to be getting better. And yet, even after all of this time, she couldn't say that she was okay. She didn't mention her feelings, because she hadn't been the one shot, or the one to watch her father slip in and out of consciousness- but it seemed now that it was inevitable for her to feel lost, or hurt.

"Did you forget how to dry?" Castle asked, and when she looked up, he wore a goofy grin. "Lemme help, ya there." He moved close to her, inches from her. He grabbed the plate that lay damp in her useless hands. He held her wrists in his hands, guiding them around the plate with a cloth in a circular motion. "Just little circles 'til it's dry. Not too hard." He let out a little chuckle before returning behind the sink. Kate didn't find it fnny.

"You just don't understand, do you?" she asked, giving him a look that instantly erased his smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I'm talking about everything that's happened, Rick." She could tell that he still didn't understand. "What are we doing? Playing house? As if nothing happened?I can't believe you got shot because of me."

Castle gave another goofy grin, "Okay. I'll make a deal with you, next time William Ericson tries to shoot you, I'll just let him. Happy?" he chortled

"Oh shut up!" her tone was beginning to get louder, "You almost died, Rick… you almost died in my FREAKIN' ARMS!" she wasn't about to hold back the tears now, she'd done it for too long. "That night you were shot… if one thing went wrong…. I wouldn't be able to…" her sobs were interfering with her speech to the point where she could barely understand herself. "I can't stand any of this! I can't believe I allowed you to get shot." It was at that moment that Kate had to sit on the chair in order to keep herself standing, the sobs were coming so much now. Castle rushed to her aid, immediately, realizing that she couldn't be joked out this time.

"Hey, hey…" he soothed, stroking her hair. His embrace was inviting.

"No… if it wasn't for me, you never would've even gotten shot. Ericson was after me, so I did let this happen." She objected, unable to accept that she was not to blame.

"There's no way you could've known he would come after you, and there's no way you could've known what I would've done either. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Kate." So rarely did he use her first name. But he knew that whenever he used it, she would listen.

"When you were in surgery, that night at the hospital, all I wanted to do was kill the man who had shot you. If you didn't make it out of there alive, I probably would've, too. I'm not supposed to feel that way, I'm supposed to prevent danger, not cause it. I've never wanted to kill someone before…"

Castle's grip on her shoulders was beginning to tighten in order to sturdy her from her cries.

"Kate, it's okay… shh…" she picked up her head to look him in the eye. There was something about his eyes that really proved his existence to her. His warmth, his touch, and his eyes were all arguments of his life.

When their eyes met, and his cobalt met her jade green ones, a feeling of serenity filled the room. Kate placed her hand on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat just to make sure everything was real.

Thump-thump…. Thump-thump

Simultaneously, they moved into towards each other and their lips locked. His breath exhaled on her neck deliciously, just like it had that Friday night; only now, it contained more passion than before. There was no one to interrupt them now, it was just the two of them. He moved his hand to grasp her face, delicately holding it in his fingers. There was a sudden spurt of desire that Kate had never experienced before. She really wanted this.

She placed her hand where he had been shot, as if she could protect him, it was satisfying.

She had him now, and there was no one who could take him away….

**Again, this is starting to come to an end, I just wanted to give some closure on everyone. We will see a little Ryan and Esposito in the future- but only a few more chapters. PLEASE review, I love your feedback ! Thanks so much for reading, have a great day, and love you ALL! **

**~Sarah**


	21. No the Usual Working Stiff

**Another chapter :) I'm sad this story is coming to an end. But it's been a fun ride with all of you! A couple more chapters (I probably say that alot). I'll try to post on more before Saturday- but I'm leaving to Kenya on Saturday for two weeks, and I'll post ASAP when I return on the 26th :) thanks for reading! EnJoY!**

**Setting refreshment: Castle/Beckett shared another kiss :) *giggle* and this chapter takes place at Castle's apartment yet again, where the whole gang is invited at his house for dinner :):):):):):):)**

Castle heard the faintest knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it!" he shouted, it echoed throughout the kitchen. Kate nodded slightly, cutting up the carrotts into tiny bits.

He opened the door, giving a smile to Lanie and Esposito. "Hey, guys!"

They smiled back, "Hey, Castle. Bro, what's up?"

"Come in." he chuckled, opening the door wide enough for the two of them to squeeze in. "Are you two traveling together now?"

Esposito and Lanie exchanged embarrassed glances, "No... not really." Lanie answered.

"Definitely not." their replies overlapped.

"Sure..." he smiled, not convinced.

"What about you two? I barely see Kate after her shifts over, she's not the working stiff she used to be. Are you two..."

Castle felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. What a perfect time for a witty remark. "Maybe... I don't know, do you want to answer that?" He spun around to face her with his 12 year old smile. Kate rolled her eyes with the every famous and intensely popular eye roll.

"No." she said short and sweet.

Castle's smile disappeared, "What? Since when?"

"Since never..."

"But what about the kiss?" he begged for her approval. Kate's head spun in his direction, shooting him a "don't-you-dare-mention-the-kiss-orI'll-break-BOTH-of-your-legs" look.

"You two have a thing?" Ryan and Jenny entered through the open door.

Castle turned to face him before bobbing his head with another smile. Kate didn't even bother to disagree, "Looks like a bullet hasn't damaged your personality." She quipped.

"I'll never change from the person I was before." he laughed.

"Clearly, you're going to stay the little immature boy you've always been." she gave a kinky smile.

Castle took a double take to her seductive face, "Well, I've never seen that face before." he stood dumbfounded.

"Why don't you just focus on inviting in your guests." she instructed, not letting go of her smile.

"Mhmm." he took their coats, hanging them on a rack nearby the door.

"So Castle, are you feeling better than before? Kate says you're feeling better now." Lanie explained.

"As a matter a fact, I'm thinking of returning to the precinct in a few weeks."

"Oh really? That's great, we miss you down there." Kate interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what? You're going to come back?" He nodded, smiling widely again. She didn't share his enthusiasm, "Well don't you think you should've talked to me about it first?"

"Well I talked to Montgomery, he thought it was okay. He said that because I was shot in a public parking spot off duty, it didn't affect what went on during work. And I thought you'd be... happy."

"It's MORE dangerous at work. I don't know what the hell you're thinking, sir, or how much Castle's paying you to side with him, but his life is threatened more when he's out on the streets."

Montgomery shrugged, "You two need to figure out what the final decision would be, I'm not getting into it."

Castle laughed, "Yes, Beckett, why don't we just figure this out after our guests leave. Sound good?" he loved to tease her.

"Fine. But there's no way out of it when they leave."

Castle smiled at everyone, "See how harsh she is on a wounded man? I mean, please... I'm still on medication!" he joked, everyone laughing along.

**AFTER DINNER**

"I'm going to go to bed. Thanks, detective." Castle headed upstairs to his room after he and Kate washed the dishes.

"Na ah ah..." she stopped him, "Not so fast. We still have a discussion to get to."

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" he begged, "I feel faint." his smile grew wider.

"Don't try to fool me, I am the eyes and ears of this institution. Now get your ass down here so we can figure out what's gonna happen."

Castle dropped his shoulders and trudged back down the stairs. "Okay, okay, you got me."

She parked herself on the couch, "Are you serious about returning to the precinct?"

Her eyes were so confusing, he didn't know how to answer, "I thought I was, but the look you're giving me and your tone of voice is starting to convince me otherwise."

"Rick, I don't think you realized how close you were to dying. Your heart stopped three times... that's not normal."

"I know that. But I wasn't shot while assisting you, it was just some freak accident. No biggie."

"No, BIG biggie." She argued, "You're around danger every time you help me out on a case. You can't be sure this won't happen again, Castle. It could have a worse outcome too, one involving a coffin."

"Like I said, I thought you wanted me to come back. I thought we were getting along."

"We are. All the more reason to keep you safe. You mean a lot more to me then I thought before. I can't loose that, and so I need you to be sure. What if you die, Rick? What then?"

"That's not going to happen." he said comfortingly.

"How can you be sure."

He paused, "'Cause..."

"That's exactly my point. You can't be sure that everything is gonna be alright. Neither can I. So if you are really, truly considering coming back to the precinct, then I need your word. I need you to promise me that no matter what, you won't die." she new it was ridiculous, but that's what was going to keep her from exploding. She needed to be sure he would keep his promise.

"Yeah, sure." he agreed without hesitation.

"No, Rick. You have to promise."

"Kate..." he glided towards her, "The only reason I would return would be for you."

She said nothing for a moment, but just gazed into his eyes full of life. Not too long ago, they were staring back at her, empty, lifeless. As if there was no hope. "Then I need you to promise."

"I promise I won't die." he gave her a satisfied smile, and she nodded, acknowledging his cooperation. "Pinky promise." he extended his pinky for her to grasp, and she did, " 'You can never break a pinky promise... or I'll break your pinky, promise.' " he giggled. She smiled as well.

"Okay then. As long as you keep your promise, then I'm fine with this. I've already lost you once. I can't loose you again."

"Not again. Don't worry, I think I've finally realized how painful it is to get shot. I think I'll steer clear of bullets from now on- you know, just cause."

She rolled her eyes, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight Castle."

"Goodnight. And Kate?" she turned to face him, "Why won't you tell the others about us?"

"It's complicated. We'll tell them when their ready."

"I hope that's soon, I don't want to have to hide anything."

"Oh it'll be sooner than you expect." and with that, she closed the door, leaving Castle to ponder of what might be.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! This is making me sad that it's coming to an end. I hate having to write 'one more chapter' because it makes me feel like a journey is coming to an end. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy, I just wanted to put them together! Especially since Kate finally realized what Castle means to here.**

**OH! BTW, I made a YouTube video that goes along with this Fanfic- it doesn't really go along very well, in fact, the only thing that the video has in common with this fic is the fact that Castle gets shot, and Kate realizes that she loves him. Anyways, if you wanna check it out, it's called Castle/Beckett-{Alternate Universe} and my username is 1freckleface2**

**Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to hear from you guys when I come back on the 26th. Reviews are always EXTREMELY appreciated, nothing makes me happier than to hear what you have to say about my work. Love you all, and have a great day!**

**~Sarah **


	22. Happily Ever After :

**Wow, this is kinda sad for me... last chapter. I hate saying that... thanks for everything you guys have provided me with- I love you all and I really hope you enjoy this ending, I've been planning it for quite some time now.**

Richard Castle smiled at the final chapter of Naked Heat. He liked this one better than Heat Wave, everything just sort of came together- Nikki was definitely a genuine character. He pressed the send button, sending it to Gina- the woman from hell. At least now she'd stop bothering him to finish it.

He glanced around the empty apartment. Alexis was with Owen, Martha was at an audition, and Kate had left saying she had some annual business she needed to attend to. He knew where she was... she was at her mothers grave. She was an easy person to read, he always new what she was thinking. And he knew she wanted him... just like he wanted her. It was finally working out.

He wanted to meet her, to finally see the resting place of the woman that capture Kate Beckett's attention. It was only fair, Kate had gone through so much. She'd gotten very little sleep while waiting for Castle to recover, and then she had to deal with the fact that her mothers killer was trying to kill her. Rick owed it to her to do something nice. He wanted to go.

He would surprise her.

* * *

Kate Beckett stood at the foot of Johanna Beckett's grave. She did this every year on the anniversary of her mother's death- October 15th. However, Kate came early this time. She wanted to tell her mom everything she'd accomplished.

"Hey mom," she smiled. "Nice to see you're keeping your grave extra green." she sat down. "I want to tell you some stuff mom. We caught your killer, we know now. And I'm sorry it took so long, but we got him... I feel so free, you know. I feel like a weight's been released off my shoulders. Dad's overjoyed, you should see him, he's doing very well- he misses you, we all do. But I think he's finally starting to live his life in the present and not dwelling on the past."

She stopped for a moment, picturing her mother smiling at her accomplishments. But Kate wasn't done. She'd come to her mom to tell her everything in her heart, and that's what she was going to do.

"But that's not it mom. I think I've found someone. He's the kind of guy you would've approved highly of, since you were always trying to get me together with certain guys. His names Richard Castle, you used to read his books. You see, he's been helping me with all my cases for almost two years now. It's funny, at first I thought he was just an annoying jackass. But he's different. Remember when I used to ask you how you knew dad was the one, and you'd always tell me that "he made you feel like you were perfect, and you knew he would keep you safe"? That's kind of how I feel now. We were on a date, that's something I hadn't done for a while. But it ended horribly, he was shot in the stomach by a man who was hired by your killer to kill me. He saved me, that's what made it so weird. I've never felt so lost at that point. I felt like if he left me, I wouldn't be able to go on...

... it's weird saying all this, I've never been the kind of person to feel 'in love'. But when he woke up after, god know how many hours of hell, he wanted to make sure that _I _was okay. Nobodies ever put me first like that. And even after he was released from the hospital, he's kissed me, and it makes me feel... loved. I want it, I want him- I've never said that before... it's kind of strange. I hope you meet him some day, I want him to come here and I think you'll really like him."

Kate was about to speak again when she hear a car pull up from behind. That was strange, nobody ever visited this cemetery in the afternoon. She glanced behind her to see a red convertible parking along the side. Only one person would make an entrance like that, Castle.

"What the hell is he doing out of the house?" she asked, standing up. She could almost hear her mother laugh.

Castle stepped out, carrying something in his hands, approaching her.

"Speak of the devil, mom, here he comes." As Castle came closer, Kate saw that he was holding a tulip in his hands.

"Hello." He gave a cheery smile, his face a little pale from being out and about.

"What are you doing out of the house? Do you know how dangerous that is? You're not even supposed to be driving." she lectured.

"I know, but I thought I owed it to you to come see you after all you've done for me. Here, for Ms. Beckett" He handed her the flower. Kate took it smiling slightly, although she wished Castle had remembered that she didn't like flowers. She leaned in to smell it.

"It smells very fresh. Thanks."

Castle's smile intensified, "Don't worry, it's not for you. I know you think flowers are overrated." he gave a slight chuckle, "It's for the other Ms. Beckett." he gestured his head so that her attention went to her mother, "You told me her favorite flower was a tulip, and her favorite color was purple. I thought it was time I met the woman that brought the most brilliant detective into this world."

Kate blushed, handing the flower back to Rick. He knelt down, setting it on Johanna's grave.

After standing up, he began to speak, "Ms. Beckett, I never had the pleasure of meeting you, but I've gotten to know you daughter rather well. And you must've been one hell of a lady to bring up a woman like Kate- you should be proud. All I can say is thank you. I hope you rest in peace, especially now that you're finally put to justice."

Kate blushed again, he could make her do that very easily. He was mush sweeter than she thought, and she never thought her fairy tale would end like this- but she was perfectly happy with it.

She moved in closer to hug him, and he embraced her lovingly.

"Well, I don't see anyone around with guns asking for wallets, do you?" he asked, and Kate shook her head. "So then, shall we try this again?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled and he bent down effortlessly, kissing her on the lips like he did that Friday night that. That Friday night had done much more than pain, it brought two people together that really belonged. Johanna Beckett was finally witnessing her daughter happy.

**Waddaya think? Sappy? if so I may change a few things to the ending, but I kinda like it. Anyways, thank you all for everything you've done for me while writing this. All of your reviews made my day! Please leave a final review, I wanna know what you thought of the story full circle. **

**Have a beautiful summer day, love you all!**

**~Sarah**


End file.
